Fright Night - Revisioned
by rosadellic
Summary: When a handsome and strange new neighbor moves in next door, Candice Brewster doesn't know what to expect until people start disappearing. Based upon the 2011 remake of Fright Night. Jerry Dandrige/OC
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: -_  
 _When a handsome and strange new neighbor movies in next door, Candice Brewster doesn't know what to expect until people start disappearing._

* * *

"I can't believe you won't even talk to me, Candi. We've been best friends since grade school and after all that, you've only got time for the Kardashian whores."

Candice Brewster tried not to listen to the difficult ramblings coming from her former friend and tried hurrying out of the school's south exit as soon as she could. Things were already stressed enough, her trig homework not being completed, the urges to smoke a cigarette even though her friends were constantly doing it and the fact her father couldn't stop flirting with that Vegas dancer from across the street. Trixie or Kitty, one of those stripper names.

"Why won't you just say something, Cand? _Please_!" Evelyn Lee said with desperation in her voice, ignoring the stares coming from other students at her dark look. The fact that she was wearing a short black corset dress and short black boots did nothing to stop her from trying to get a word from the girl walking ahead of her. Candice had never minded how she dressed but this persistency and her pleading attitude was really getting on her nerves.

"Look Evie!" Candice said abruptly turning around. Evelyn stopped in her tracks and curled her full, dark red lips into a frown. To say she was mildly upset was an understatement. She looked about ready to break down but Evelyn knew she didn't want her voluminous mascara or thin winged eyeliner to run.

"What part of I don't want to talk do you not understand?" She let out rather sharply and Evelyn crossed her arms and looked down.

"Please just leave me alone." She edged out before quickly walking away. She knew how upset Evelyn was but she didn't want to deal with.

Adjusting her black top that had one sleeve lagging off her left shoulder, exposing it, Candice sighed before crossing the street on the way to her house. It was kind of a far walk but it was better than dealing with Evelyn and everybody else's nonsense. The bus was always too hot to take because of the Vegas weather and she found walking a good way to loosen the thickness in her hips.

Not that she needed to lose weight, considering she was around one hundred and fourteen pounds and didn't have much frontal view anyways. No boy ever stared at her small breasts in any way, accept for that time she bent down to pick up her books when she caught Victor taking a peak. Her skinny denim jeans felt slightly uncomfortable as she trugged her way down the cal de sac where her house was located. Making a mental note to change into some yogas or joggers, Candice rushed up to her porch before coming to a hault.

Looking around she noticed the sun was still blazing before seeing a large, paint chipped green dumpster was located next door. Quirking one eyebrow she turned back only to see her father walk out from the open garage. "Hey Candice, how was school?" Joseph Brewster asked, smiling somewhat in a similar way that showed the resemblance between father and daughter. They both had the same brown coloured hair that was slightly wavy and the same ocean blue eyes. He crossed his muscular arms over his broad chest, still having some tone from wrestling years ago and from his time in the Marine Corps.

"Fine, if you count having to deal with the horrible smell of nicotine every you go." Candice muttered loud enough for her father to hear, making an obvious reference to Monica and Beverly, two girls she wasn't used to being around at all. Their constant puffing of those Newport cancer sticks had Candice wishing she had a nose plug. Joe chuckled under his breath before tucking some of her long hair behind her ear when she came closer.

"Things will get better, Candice. You've been able to not take a puff of those cancer sticks for a year now, I think you'll manage." Joe smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead, much to her embarrassment that someone - like their new neighbor - could possibly see. She glared into his blue eyes, not too happy about that.

"Daddy, not outside where people can see!" Candice hissed softly, trying to pull away from his arms wrapping around her shoulders. Her dad laughed again before he turned to face the large dumpster which was starting to annoy him over the last few days or so.

"Relax honey, you act like the neighbors are watching. And besides I'm sure their more focused on that large piece of metal to notice anyway." Candice laughed softly, "Dad, you need to relax too. Stop being so annoyed by a garbage hauler."

"It's an eyesore! I'm trying to sell houses here and with that piece of junk sitting in everyone's sight makes it harder for me to do my job. And besides Cand, you need to focus on getting a job as well, I know you've had some issues with your anxiety but you can do this. A waitress isn't the hardest thing in this world." She rolled her eyes at her father's nonsense. Yeah she worked as a waitress down at KeNoots on the strip and got harassed and got her ass pinched every two seconds. She was sure her cheeks had turned into a pin cushion after one a week.

"Yeah and coming home to soak my butt in a bucket of ice is pretty fun too." Shaking her head, Candice gave her father a small smile before looking up at the bright sky as his daughter headed inside.

Once she reached the cool and comforting confines of her bedroom, Candice tossed her purse to the ground before kicking off her flip flops. "I wish people would just let me be." She said softly, not believing she was letting everything get to her. As she thought about her friendship with Evelyn and Angie, even things that happened with her mother, hot tears pricked her eyes. She lay there for what appeared to be at least two hours before opening her eyes again.

"I wish things could be so much simpler." She huffed out, wiped her tears away with the back of her palm before hearing something clinking against her window. Sitting up in bed, Candice finished cleaning the wetness by using her sleeves before she opened her window to see a frantic looking Angelina standing below in the grass. Her light blue eyes were wide and shimmering even in the darkness. It got dark so quickly...

"Candice..." She trailed off, her curly blonde held up in a tight bun to keep her tears from tracking in her locks.

Candice couldn't believe this. First Evelyn tried to make her issues into nothing but a pity party and now Angelina was here trying to pull some sort of crying routine. Rolling her eyes, Candice leaned against the window sill before peering down at her. "I dealt with Evie about this earlier, so whatever you want please save it."

Angelina sniffed before looking around, as if to make sure no one was around.

"I'm not here for Evelyn or any of her stupid accusations, Candce! This is a serious matter and since you don't have the time anymore to even speak to me, I came to you. Why didn't you tell me that you were the last one to see Elly?" Candice looked down with bright eyes, knowing she was talking about her ex-boyfriend Elliot.

"Angie, I don't know what you want me to tell you. I saw him at school, he talked to me about some guy trying to kill him and then he took off. What do you want me to say?" The look of utter sadness in Angie's eyes at the moment revealed she wasn't over Elliot committing suicide about two month ago. It had shocked Candice to an extent as well but Angie just wouldn't quit in trying to relax and think this through.

"Someone could've killed him, Candice! And you know damn well he didn't kill himself! Elliot was too strong to do something like that." She shouted back up, her rising somewhat but sounding broken. Candice was sure she would've woken her dad or her new neighbor up, if he wasn't working. The last thing she needed was some pissed off man coming over and shouting at her dad. And because her dad is a bit of a hot head when he gets angry, the two would probably fight and it wouldn't be good.

"Angie, you need to be quiet! I can't afford my dad waking up and kicking my butt for this! And I'm so sorry for what happened to Elliot because you know he was my friend too but I don't know what else you want me to tell you! He didn't want to live and that's the only explanation I have." The look of pure sadness in Angie's blue eyes was enough for Candice to leave her room and head outside.

Not caring that her feet were bare, Candice reached the pretty blonde before pulling her into a tight hug. Angie cried into her friend's baggy top though they came out like muffled gasps, arms wrapped around her tightly. Stroking her bright blonde curls, Candice sighed before pulling back once she realized her friend was relaxing. Waiting for her shivers to stop and the hiccups to recede, she pulled back somewhat.

"I'm sorry about what Elliot did but he would never want to hurt you. And I really don't think some guy was trying to kill him!" She tried to reassure her friend but she still had watery and red eyes.

"I know he didn't kill himself... I know he was _murdered_ , Candi." Angie said in a watery tone, looking away before she detached herself from her. Candice looked at her expectantly like she was about to do something drastic but all the blonde did was sniffle, look down at her fluffy brown Ugg boots before silently leaving her back yard. She sighed as she watched her go but as she headed back towards the fence where the garbage area was, she stopped when she felt like someone was watching her.

Candice glanced over at her new neighbor's oddly dark house, spotting a shadow of a man by his open garage door. Feeling slightly unnerved that he could have been watching them or the fact that it was so dark he was nearly invisible, Candice shut the brown fence door before hurrying back into her house.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: You Were Born For This_

* * *

It had been about two weeks since she had Evelyn following her every move and when Angelina came into her yard and began crying and spouting like someone who just got a double dose of adrenaline. It had been quiet around and even when Adam decided to show up, nothing too serious happened and it seemed perfect. For now.

"I can't believe you were ever friends with that little Goth toad, Candice." Monica said ignorantly, fixing her curly brown hair out in a compact mirror that her best friend Beverly was holding up in front of her. Candice didn't respond and focusing on texting her iPhone as they stood by their lockers in the afternoon, not liking the two girls' nasty attitude as it is.

"I mean, she would be so much hotter if she wore more colours. Those corsets don't do much for her figure anyway." Beverly, who was twirling a strand of her rather bright blonde hair in her index, said brightly. Candice stayed quiet and rolled her eyes as the two began giggling amongst each other, even though they were being rude.

"I don't think she looks too bad..." Candice started to say with Monica giving her a mean look before said girl of the current conversation came walking over to them. Evelyn didn't look to pleased but actually looked rather glowy. Aside from her blood red lipstick her eyelashes were pumped with black mascara and she had a highlight to her cheeks.

"Hey, Halloween was last year babe." Beverly joked meanly, smirking when Monica began laughing. All Evelyn did was stare the two girls down and when they both stopped laughing and fear crossed Monica's eyes, she turned towards Candice with an expecting look. While people thought Evelyn looked weird for having on mid thigh length flowy black skirt and long sleeved black blouse, she thought Candice looked different, like she was trying to fit in with her new 'friends'.

The white fleece sweater she wore with one shoulder lagging off and her pair of denim jeans looked nothing like the old Candice. What happened to the cargo shorts wearing, hair ribbon wearing, and comic book reading Candice? Sure that was when they were in grade school but she looked so much different now - like one of them, referring to Monica and Beverly. The both of them had on the regular short shorts and titty popping crop tops. How unattractive.

"Brewster, can I speak to you alone?" Evelyn said while sneering at Monica, who seemed a little intimidated by the dark yet glamourous goth. Candice was about to reply before Beverly stepped closer and sneered, "She doesn't want to talk to you, so why don't you head back to those whorish vampire bars, Evelyn Evil?"

Evelyn only smirked but once she took a step closer to Beverly in her black boots, she took three back and tried to stand behind Monica's open locker. "She's so fucking weird, Mon." She whispered, glaring daggers at the goth. Candice stepped forward then, "I'll just be a minute guys." As she stepped away from the two snobby girls, they both huffed out.

The two were finally alone. "What is it, Evie?" Candice said rather tiredly. Evelyn flashed her a rather cold look before she adjusted her lace up short boots.

"Angelina's gone missing." As soon as those ridiculous words left her mouth, Candice was tempted to turn away. "What are you talking about?" Evelyn could tell she was annoyed but this wasn't the time to argue.

"She's gone missing, Candice. I haven't heard from her in a week and her parents have told me that she's been gone for two. Now if you don't think it's a coincidence that she was last seen at your house, then you've lost finally lost your head." Candice sighed and rubbed her temples slowly. This was starting to get on her last nerves and she was sure her nerves had been busted for at least a year now.

"And you think I had something to do with that?" The look of confusion was evident in Evelyn's eyes before she shook her head, a few black loose waves dangling in her eyes, trying to understand her friend's new and completely rude attitude.

"I wasn't talking about you, I was talking about your new next door neighbor - the one that has all that construction going on. Jerry, I think that's what his name is." Evelyn hissed. Candice finally had it and ran her hands through her long, wavy hair. She was already so stressed from school and from everything else.

"Look Evil, if the next thing you're going to tell me is that you think he's a serial rapist or something crazy from those Peter Vincent shows then I'm going to cut you off from my life and it'll be like I never existed!" She shouted, not meaning to be so harsh but Evelyn was pushing and pushing her to her last shred of decency. She wasn't naturally mean in her nature but fuck it all, it was time to start.

However, the hurt in Evelyn's shimmering eyes was enough to make Candice re-think everything she had just said. Another sigh came from her glossed, full lips, "Look Evie..."

"No, no, you've clearly made your point. Angie, one of our best friends, is missing and all you care about is yourself. I get the hint now but don't you dare come crawling back to me when that neighbor of yours, who's also a vampire, manages to sink his poisonous claws in your throat before they do." And with that final warning of menace, Evelyn stalked away, not realizing that she had dropped her sketchbook as well.

" _Shit_..." Candice muttered to herself and bent down to pick up the tattered book. It was the same one that Evelyn carried since freshman year and it had glittery skull stickers and a Nightwish logo glued to it. Sticking the book in her bag and thinking about returning it later, Candice decided to give Monica a quick text that she couldn't make it to the Yogurt shop down on the strip before quickly heading home.

Trying to stop the pelts of tears from ruining her mascara, Evelyn headed home as quickly as she could. That damn Candice... She sniffled, not able to keep more tears from coming as she rounded a dark corner. It had gotten dark outside since Evelyn didn't stop home and decided on hanging out at the park after hours while having a few clothed cigarettes. It was already dark outside and despite her nature, she didn't know how she felt about being alone.

"How could she do this to me?" Evelyn said lamely, not believing she was getting this worked up. But Candice had been one of her best friends and when senior year started, she become so much like the Kardashian whores that she was unrecognizable. Trying to get herself under control, Evelyn was about ten feet from the safety of her house from the alley she was in before she bumped into something that felt like a solid brick wall.

She let out a gasp of shock and fell backwards onto her firm rear. "Fuck, that hurt!" She said in pain, using one hand to rub her aching backside before she glanced up in horror at who - or rather what had been looming over her. Feeling her voice suddenly leave her, she stayed where she was, feeling for her safety.

Jerry Dandridge, who just happened to be a certain girl's new neighbor, glared down in disappointment at the young girl below him. "Isn't it a little late for you to be out alone and... in the dark?" Evelyn trembled at the menacing tone before she quickly got back to her feet, frantically reaching into her bra for something.

"What have you got there?" Jerry said in a taunting voice, taking slow deliberate steps toward the goth girl. He took this time to rake his eyes over her figure slowly, taking in her dark but sexy look. There's nothing he liked better than silk. And it looked much better drenched in rich blood. She continued to back up until she managed to pull out a cross, which looked like it was made out of titanium nails.

"Back the fuck up, you demon!" Evelyn said with newfound bravery, holding the cross up in front of her even though she was trembling violently. Jerry only chuckled, not intimidated in the least by such a small object. He could tell just by her scent that she was frightened and didn't know if she actually wanted to use that cross or not. Her eyes were already watery from something that upset her beforehand but it only enhanced his hunger for her.

"You spawn from hell, don't come any closer or I'll burn your eyes out."

"Ooh, such brave talk for someone who truly doesn't believe in hell. Is that why you dress the way you do, Evil?" Jerry advanced on her then but Evelyn quickly ducked and made a run for her back fence. Failing when the vampire managed to catch up to her, she once again turned and ran down the dark alley as fast as she could. He chuckled and simply walked after her, licking his lips as her skirt flowed around revealing the smooth skin of her legs.

Her boots made her feet ache badly but she knew if she stopped, she would dead and her shoes wouldn't matter anymore. She kept looking back and every time she saw Jerry following her she tried to pick up her pace. It wasn't long before she reached another backyard with an open, rusted gate. She looked around and when she spotted the backings of a church, she raced for it only to be yanked backwards by the scruff of her top.

"Let go of me, asshole!" Evelyn kicked and screamed, pulling off a weak effort as the much stronger male dragged her back towards what seemed like a dark tool shed. Jerry rolled his eyes at her swearing at him like a sailor before he uncaringly tossed her into the shed. Evelyn let out a cry as she was thrown the floor, screaming again as something sharp pierced through her upper thigh.

Looking down she spotted a large glass shard wedged through the fabric of her skirt, no doubt having pierced the skin and making her bleed. Jerry haulted in the doorway as the strong, fresh stench of blood pierced his nostrils. Closing his eyes and taking in the enthralling scent, he walked in and locked the rusted door behind. Evelyn noticed this but was in too much pain to do anything about it. The blood was rushing out and she was sure this was when she was going to die.

"You should've minded your own business, Evie-doll. With such a sweet smell and delicious legs, I couldn't imagine why you'd do something like this to me when we could've hit it off." Jerry said in a dark tone, eyes piercing down at her as he inched closer. Evelyn could feel her heart beating against her rib cage as she fought with her pain to try and make it to the door. All she could do was crawl however and Jerry ticked before pressing a boot down on her injured and bleeding thigh.

Crying out in anguish, Evelyn scrambled around until the pressure was removed and more blood began seeping through her skirt. "Look at you, such a dark and scary person and yet the smallest ounce of pain makes you cry. I can see why you're sweet little friend wants nothing to do with you anymore." That alone made more tears drip and fall from Evelyn's eyes.

"And let's talk about Angelina, such a ride I had with her. The little virgin that she was, fought me off as hard as she could before I broke into her delicious skin and made her mine. You could be the same too Evelyn, think about it. Me and you, writing on this dirty floor as I make you scream." Evelyn shook her head violently, gasping sharply at the major pain stinging in her thigh.

"I knew you killed her! How could you do that!?" She cried again, looking up finally to meet his eyes not before he grabbed a fistful of her luscious black hair. Yelping as she was brought up until she was resting painfully on both knees, Evelyn sobbed as he leaned downwards and took in the scent of her open neck. Shuddering at the exotic smell, Jerry gripped her hair tighter before he pressed a boot to her chest and kicked her back to the dirty floor.

Evelyn coughed harshly, tears pouring down her porcelain face. "You're a fucking murderer! And a rapist, you monster! Is that what you're going to do to me?" She questioned in between sharp gasps, the anxiety and fear building up at what's going to happen to her. Jerry smirked and leaned down to her fallen body. Winding his clawed hand in her hair, he made sure she was flat on her back before he leaned down onto her feverish body. He leaned inwards and ran his nose up the smooth portion of her neck, taking in the innocent yet deadly scent of her.

"Nothing like a brooding, outcast virgin to make me full. Have you ever been fucked, Evie? Tell me that you haven't so I can drown myself in your blood." Jerry spoke dauntingly, his eyes slowly fading into blackness which made Evelyn shake even more and cry from the force of his hands pinning her shoulders down. Crying and sobbing, she tried pushing him away but all that did was make him tighten his hold on her.

Jerry smelled something else then, like a day or two old wound. He sniffed around before he roughly grabbed her wrist and yanked her closer forward. Evelyn suddenly realized what he could sense this but as she tried desperately to pull her wrist free, Jerry yanked up the black sleeve of her blouse and grinned down at what he found. Six or maybe seven cuts, self-inflicted obviously and probably done with those shaving or pencil sharpening razors. "Hmm." He moaned out leaning in to drag his rough tongue along the cuts, feeling blood enter his mouth as some of them were still closing.

"You did this to yourself... _Delicious_." Jerry said in a sickly dark tone, not believing this child had sliced her own flesh but it certainly didn't deter his taste. Evelyn shuddered and squeezed her eyes shut at the stinging sensation running through her arm as he continued to run his tongue over her cuts like a man starved. "Please Jerry... stop." Begging didn't get her anywhere as he continued to lathe over the wounds, raking one of his fangs through a particularly deep one. Her shout of pain made him groan lowly.

Using his sharp claws he tore away the layers of her skirt until her black panties were exposed as well as the pulsing cut on her inner thigh. Keeping her pinned, Jerry moaned at the sight of the blood before he lowered himself down and slowly ran his icily cold tongue across the wound, making her shout in pain. He took one sharper finger nail and dug the glass out, almost having an orgasm as more blood spilled out and streaked down her satin skin in ribbons. Fighting off her weak attempts Jerry spread her legs as far as the tendons allowed and ripped her panties apart so he could lean in and take a deep breath of what she smelled like sexually.

"Please... don't do this..." Her sorrow sobs and pleads went on deaf ears. Evelyn continued to shake and cry, tears pouring down her face before she let out a loud, startled cry when he bit down onto her vagina with his fangs. The pain was so unbearable that all she could do was shake her fists and clench her thighs. Jerry only dug his fangs in deeper as he became aroused by her gasps and sobs of pure anguish. A smirk formed on his lips when he realized she was getting aroused and that she loathed herself for it. All in a day's work. Pulling back once he had a decent fill of her blood, he looked towards her thigh wound and punctured it with his fangs.

Evelyn couldn't even cry anymore due to her voice fading out on her. She clawed at anything around her to get some leverage but it was no use. She was meeting her death and nothing she did could stop this. When she thought Jerry was going to take all of her blood he pulled back and moaned loudly, not believing how amazing her blood tasted. His lips were glazed over in the metallic fluid and his chin was stained with it. He looked down at his handy work before he scooted up her tight body.

"I'm going to give you something, Evelyn. It's going to change your view on life and trust me when I say this, **_you were born for this_**." Evelyn shook her head, eyes still closed as he yanked her head to side and roughly sank his already bloody fangs deep into the soft skin of her neck. He moaned and relished in the hot blood filling his mouth and as the life soon began to drain from her body. Evelyn could feel herself getting lightheaded and soon everything around her blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: Getting Neighborly_

* * *

" _Candice Ann_ e!" Candice was sure she had heard her father calling for her but since it was the weekend finally and that Evelyn hadn't talked to her in almost three days, she wanted to get as much sleep as she possibly could. Sighing as she turned over comfortably in her bed, Candice once again tempted to fall back into her slumber. Her bed with it's thick cream blankets and such were like sleeping on a cloud to her right about now.

"Candice Anne Brewster! Get your ass down here, now!" Joe said sternly, looking at his watch and realizing that it was past seven o'clock and she was still in bed. She mentally groaned before kicking her blankets off and falling out of bed. She was sure her dad wanted to show her something irrelevant so instead of worrying about her appearance, Candice slipped on some black yoga pants and a dark blue tee that showed off a little of her stomach.

Pulling her long, unruly hair up into a loose bun she grabbed her iPhone before trugging down the stairs and out into the garage where her dad's voice came from. She yawned and rubbed one of her eyes before saying, "What is it, dad? I need my sleep. This week at school kind of kicked my butt, if you didn't know that."

"Well well sleeping beauty, excuse me for trying to be neighborly. I just wanted to introduce you to our new neighbor, Jerry Dandridge." The words came out suddenly that Candice almost tripped in her flip flops. She immediately blushed from her own clumsiness and straightened up. If she had known he was coming over she wouldn't have made an ass out of herself and maybe looked a little more decent. The amused look her dad and the new neighbor were giving her didn't help.

"It seems I interrupted something." Jerry joked, sharing the laugh with her father and Candice raised her eyebrows at this. This was the first time she had seen her new neighbor and even from Doris's description of him of simply being a 'fine piece of meat', he looked just like a Calvin Klein model. Candice knew she looked like a deer caught in the headlights but his physical attractiveness was enough to make her lose all train of thought.

He had dark hair which looked combed back slightly and his wide shoulders and lean, muscular build were covered in a dirty wife beater and grey construction pants. He had a couple of leather gloves hanging from his belt and what looked like grease or soil smeared across his hands and a little on his forehead. His skin was a bit pale for the Vegas people but he could have come from somewhere colder, perhaps Colorado. Trying to keep herself from turning into a tomato, Candice smiled politely before taking a step next to her dad.

Joe noticed that she wasn't saying anything so he elbowed her side. She glared at him before smiling and extending her hand. Jerry looked rather amused before he slowly took her much smaller and definitely much softer hand in hers, shaking it lightly. He narrowed his eyes and gave her a somewhat perverted smile, grinning then as her cheeks turned red again. "Nice to meet you, sorry about um, me. I'm tired from school." She could've cursed herself from sounding like she was babbling.

Jerry gave no indication to her voice before he smiled back friendly, "Yeah, you too and that's alright. I was just working on my car when Mr. Brewster invited me over. Sorry if my place has looked like a mess lately." Joe laughed along with him, crossing his somewhat muscular arms.

"I know what you mean, Jerry. They build these houses out of the ground and they never seem to hold up. Did you say you were having trouble with the walls in the basement? There have people complaining about the boarding." Candice could've fallen asleep from how boring this conversation was turning. Jerry noticed but kept on talking to her father.

"I've had some foundation problems but nothing I can't handle. I've been trying to keep my house looking as nice as I could but well, at least I managed to move that dumpster out of the way. I'm sorry if it made the yard look a bit.. tacky." Candice could've told him how her father was bitching and moaning about it but decided against it and adjusted her shirt. She then noticed Jerry moving his eyes briefly over her figure and shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. Her dad didn't notice.

Candice decided to look at her bare toes. "If you never need any help with that, I'll always be around on my days off. You told me you did night construction on the strip as well?"

"Yeah." Jerry smiled, still looking at Candice. When he finally took his eyes away he chuckled along with her dad.

"You know Candi had a job on the strip for awhile, a place called KeNoots. It's a little burger joint, even been there?" Joe asked and Candice wished she could die of humiliation. The last thing she needed was her dad discussing what she did outside of school. Jerry's eyes seemed to get lighter if possible and his grin widened. "Yeah, it's got um, it's got some good food there. I like the vegetarian stuff, you now, healthy foods." He seemed even more weirder than before and Candice rose one eyebrow at him.

"Well I personally hate the place" Candice muttered earning her a scowl from her dad about being rude. "What? It's nasty, it's too small and the men are always pinching and slapping my butt there, didn't I tell you I felt like a pin cushion for a couple of weeks?" Jerry suddenly chuckled at her words and she looked towards him with skeptical eyes.

"If you ever wanted to work there again, I'm around that area usually at night and I could look out for you." Jerry said with a small smirk and Joe happily obliged.

"Now that would be a good idea. Candice, maybe you could handle a two nights there a week if Jerry was around, huh?" Her father sounded happy about that proposal but Candice didn't really know this guy and she wasn't so sure about having some strange - though _attractive_ \- grown man following her around at her job. She has enough problems with Evelyn doing it to her and for her, with the less people around the better.

There was silence for a minute as Jerry's attention was brought towards the bright, bubbly blonde from across the street. Candice smiled as Doris waved her manicured hand towards her, sporting a tight top and some pink sweat pants. As she took out of the trash Jerry could perfectly read the word Lucky across the back and shook his head with a chuckle. "I can't believe Doris gets away with wearing that." Candice muttered and Jerry heard her but didn't really say anything.

He thought the Brewster girl was far more attractive anyways.

"I've been meaning to invite you guys over but it's a mess and I've, well..."

"Be neighborly? It's understandable, Jerry." Joe said with a smile, arms still crossed over his muscular chest. "For a drink, maybe." He said lowly before glancing upwards at the sky as the sun was finally going down. Candice smiled at the nice request before looking upwards as well, watching some birds fly as she didn't catch Jerry this time raking his eyes over her exposed belly again.

"Well it was nice meeting you two... Brewsters. Joe I'll look forward to sharing a beer with you and Candice, if you do rethink of getting that job back let me know." Smirking again, Jerry tucked his hands into the pockets of his baggy pants before turning away and heading back over towards his lawn. Candice waved at him but as soon as he was gone, turned away and was about to head into the house when Joe stopped her.

"Um Candi, I know you don't like being around new people that much but since school's ending soon, I told Jerry that you might be interested in helping him paint around his house, you know nothing too serious?" The second proposal had Candice's stomach doing backflips but from what she had seen despite his natural flirtiness Jerry actually wasn't a bad guy. He could have done without the constant staring but well, what guy didn't do that? Especially with her dad eyeing Doris up and down like a naked birthday cake.

"Thanks but I'll still have to think that over, dad. I'll see you later." Before she was about to head into her house a familiar engine sound had her turned around quickly.

Adam Peterson pulled up in his 1978 Camaro, with a rather huge smile on his handsome, shaven face. "I guess I won't be seeing you, then. Have a great time kiddo." Joe predicted before Candice got a word out. She smiled sheepishly, pulling her dad into a quick hug before trotting over towards her boyfriend. Adam smiled up at the pretty girl before motioning her closer with a single finger.

Candice blushed somewhat before hesitantly accepting his small kiss. "Hey Candi, I was hoping to catch you at school but seems you like escaping from me." Adam teased lightly before parking the car and stepping out of it. He was much taller than her by at least five inches but being on the football team, it was no surprise.

"I had to get home quickly and you know, get to sleep in my bed? I feel like I haven't slept in over two weeks, I've been so tired lately." Sighing out of frustration, Candice brushed her hair from her face earning her a frown from her boyfriend. He stepped closer and brushed her long hair back, not realizing that someone was watching them the entire time.

"I don't know why you never want to stay over my house, babe. I've got a water bed and a hot tub... a lot of things to help you relax. I'm sure you could deal without that noise coming from your neighbor." Adam huffed out and made an obvious reference to Jerry, who seemed to have some heavy metal blasting from his expensive looking truck. It actually didn't bother Candice really, it just reminded her a lot of Evelyn. She looked over and once she spotted Jerry lifting some heavy wooden boards that made his biceps flex she quickly turned back to Adam.

Candice sighed, "Yes, yes I know but I'm just not ready to make that step yet, I care about you and I know you care about me too but it's just too soon." Seeing Adam's face fall, she tipped his chin softly feeling his light facial hair.

"And besides the music doesn't really bother me, I got used to hearing that stuff from Evie all the time." She cautiously spoke, not wanting to upset him even more. She loved Adam a lot, maybe even more than she thought but she didn't feel right staying with him so soon after only being in a relationship for five months. She would rather stay in her room and listen to the noisy music coming from next door than dealing with him trying to get into her pants.

"I'm just trying to look out for you Candi Cane. I love you." Adam said with sincerity in his voice, making her eyes widen at the pure love gleaming in his eyes. There was silence between them before he cupped her cheek in his palm. Caressing her soft skin Adam leaned in and Candice closed her eyes as he pressed his lips onto hers gently. She sighed and when she ran her hand through his short curls he wrapped one arm around her and pulled her closer to him.

"Want to get something to eat? Maybe KeNoots?" Adam said jokingly before chuckling as she gave him a sour expression. "Sure but anything but that, please." Candice said, getting into the car once he held the door open for her.

"I'm open for anything, really." Adam kissed her cheek gently before he pulled off. As the car descended off and possibly into town, Jerry emerged from his house and paced around his garage watching the two's sickly sweet display. Scuffing his green apple off on his dirt caked shirt, Jerry took a large bite from it before looking towards the house that the Brewsters were staying at.

 _This was going to be fun._


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4: Just A Favor_

* * *

As Candice sat in class she shifted and yawned softly when the teacher for Trigonometry was calling out names to see who was present. When the teacher announced for Evelyn Lee, there was no response. Feeling a little more than suspicious, Candice turned around to see that the desk usually occupied by the goth was empty. That was surprising even for Evelyn, seeing as much as she preferred to stay in the dark, she would never miss a day of school.. not even for something as stupid as their argument a couple of days ago.

As the teacher began to pass onto more students, Candice sighed again as she scrolled through the endless text messages coming from Adam. He seemed to be obsessed in texting her more than three times but she thought it was sweet of him to be concerned. Maybe Evelyn would show up at her house later and start babbling about Jerry again but her sudden absence left a sense of worry in her.

After Candice managed to convince her father to get her an off campus pass from a lie of her having bad period cramps, she skipped on having Adam pick her up and quickly headed over to Evelyn's house. The bright house with flowers in the garden looked so happy compared to what Evelyn's room looked like. When she knocked on the door, she was surprised to see Evelyn's attractive and natural dark haired mother in front of her. And she looked great for her age.

"Candice, how nice of you to stop by," Victoria Lee said with a bright surprise. "Hey Mrs. Lee, good to see you again." She felt a little awkward seeing as she hadn't been around the Lees in over a year and the guilt factor was starting to creep up on her.

"Please come inside, Rick, Candice is here!" Victoria called out and continued to smile as she studied the beautiful young girl in front of her with kindness. "You look great Candice, I can't believe how well you've grown up." Blushing somewhat, Candice only smiled and waved softly when Evelyn's father came around the corner, looking happy to see her as well. Her black jeggings and loose olive green top didn't seem too exposed to Evelyn's parents.

"Evie's going to be upset she missed you." Ms. Lee said brightly and Candice furred her brows before clearing her throat. "Oh? She's not here?" The question seemed a little redundant but Candice needed to know where she was or if something had happened to her where she wouldn't be home.

"Oh she leaves early. Considering how dark she looks I'm surprised she prefers to leave into the sunlight." Evelyn's father joked and Candice chuckled somewhat also. After they made some pleasantries, she asked could she just go upstairs into Evelyn's room for a quick moment to retrieve a book for Geometry. After she was allowed to do so, Candice gave them both a nice smile before heading up the white carpeted stairs slowly.

Candice crept into Evelyn's room and because her thick, fluffy black curtains were closed she took out her iPhone and turned the flash light on to see better. It didn't look much different than the last time she was here, accept it seemed that she collected a few more Slipknot and Deathnote posters on her wall. On her king sized bed were the same satin black sheets and dark red comforter. Her pillows were still the same Jack Skellington ones that Candice had gotten her for her birthday and her black shelves were still stocked with a ton of horror films - mostly slaughter - and what it looked like to be a _Nightwish_ discography.

Candice looked and spotted a black leather notebook with skull stickers on it. Running her white manicured nails over it she opened to see a list of ways to kill a vampire and even their weaknesses. "Oh my god, _Evie_..." Was all she whispered as she fell into shock that Evelyn actually believed her neighbor was a vampire. Closing the book, she continued to look around before finding what it looked like real steel crosses hanging around her laptop desk and a container full of Holy water.

She took a seat down in Evelyn's fluffy black chair before she logged onto her computer still remembering that her password had been throatcuttersx for some time now. Candice looked around through her files before landing upon an interesting folder about Jerry. Clicking on it she was surprised to find various photos of his house and some of his upstairs windows but none of him in them. It had to be a coincidence, right? Jerry probably wasn't home when Evelyn had been taking these.

"God Evie, what happened to you?" Candice muttered sadly before her pretty eyes widened when she spotted Angie in the pictures with her. The both of them seemed to be shocked at the fact that Jerry wasn't in any of the photos. Not only had Evelyn completely went insane but now Angie had agreed to this nonsense and they had both been apparently stalking her neighbor. Feeling like she had enough of the photos that creeped her out, Candice locked her laptop back up before standing up.

She then spotted something near Evelyn's Violator album. She curiously picked up the gleaming necklace, recognizing it as her birthstone. As she ran her fingers over it, she remembered she had Evelyn's sketchbook so she gently placed it on her shelve. Before she even thought about putting the necklace back, she quickly tucked it into her back pocket before leaving out of the room.

Candice headed home as quickly as she could, mostly because it was getting rather dark outside and she didn't want to be outside longer than she needed to be. She stepped onto her street and made a power walk to her house. Slowing down when she spotted Jerry's dark truck pulling up into his driveway, she eyed him. She was sure he didn't spot her from his tinted out windows, which gave her some sort of relief. She hurried up and grabbed the empty trash bin before tugging it behind her. Yeah she was in no hurry at all.

She set the empty but heavy trash bin by the opening of her brown fence and took in a deep breath afterwards. She turned around and nearly jumped ten feet in the air when her new neighbor casually made his way to the open gate.

"Hey Candice." Jerry said in a rather monotone voice before narrowing his eyes as he watched her almost piss herself from being scared. Taking a minute to recollect herself, Candice eyed him nervously before responding, "Hey... Jerry, I didn't see you there." She put on a small smile afterwards and nervously brushed her hands down her top.

"I didn't mean to scare you, it's a bad habit of mine. People tend to get scared around me." Jerry spoke lowly, this time smirking a little. Candice found it to be a little perverted but managed to laugh lightly without making it seemed forced. With her luck Jerry would be too into checking her out anyway.

"Anyways, could you really do me a solid?" He asked abruptly and Candice didn't know whether to be intimidated so she simply nodded. "Uh, I guess. What's up?" She tried making some distance between the two but as they were standing in the small proximity of the garbage area she tried not to look like she was too uncomfortable. After all she had seen pictures of him, well more like faceless pictures, because he didn't show up in any of them.

"I've got this girl coming over for some beer but I'm all out of beer." She almost shivered at the tone of his voice.

"That's... um, well that's not a good thing." Candice didn't know what to tell this grown man in all honesty. She didn't drink, she didn't smoke and certainly didn't know anything about inviting random people - on what she could guess for- over to her house. She waited for him to respond for a second, seeing his eyes slowly wander over her figure like he had done previously in the garage.

"Set me up, Candice. I'll pay you back two times if you want, one for you and one for you dad? I know he's been meaning to drink with me." Just hearing the nickname leer off his tongue almost made her knees go weak but she composed her inner self and smiled at her handsome neighbor, trying to look as calm as she could.

"Yeah, I, I can do that. I'll just go check and see what my dad has in the fridge." She let out slowly, this time taking a step back from him. "Okay." Jerry answered in a soft voice not moving from his spot.

"Okay, I'll get go check, then..." Candice trailed off then not taking her eyes from his until she finally turned around and headed to the back door. She could feel his eyes raking over her from behind and let out a soft breath of nervousness. Jerry didn't follow her for a minute, taking this time to smell the scent, a sudden scent that made his nostrils flare and his pupils to dilate somewhat. Jerry instead followed her from behind to the back making notes of the way her shoulders tensed and relaxed every time he got more than a step closer to her.

"I'm sure my dad'll get around to drinking with you... He's just been really busy with his real estate job that he barely has time for anything, really." She babbled on as she finally opened her back door and quickly stepped inside. Jerry slowly came to a stop, keeping his dark eyes fixated on the attractive young girl before him. He could smell her fear, her anxiousness... It was driving him insane on the inside.

Candice set her purse down on the counter before she opened the refrigerator door, hoping her dad did have some sort of beer here. Just her luck she spotted a couple of glass bottles of Budweiser and the empty cardboard box the sixer came in. "Are you... okay with Budweiser?" She knew she sounded stupid asking him the question but it came out before she even think about it. Jerry simply stared at her with a look of perverse nature before a more gentler smiled eased onto his lips.

Candice noticed the curve of his mouth. His soft looking, pouty - Stop it! She thought furiously before smiling at him.

"Yeah, that's fine with me." Resting his muscular arms on the frames on the door, Jerry continued to grin as he watched the girl fumble around. She was a cute little thing really with her bow shaped lips and a unnoticeable dusting of freckles unless you look close. So much prettier than the dancer girl from across the street. Doris? Yeah that was her name, he thought. He was sure guys liked the bubbly blonde a lot but something about Candice was far more attractive. While Doris was out flashing herself like fresh meat, this one dressed more modest but still appealing in a way.

He never noticed in the garage besides the small visible skin of her belly but she was actually well endowed in her body. Her breasts looked small maybe around an a-cup but were perky as they looked to hold up well under her shirt. She was rather slim - something he found amusing considering her father was built with muscles - and had a smooth stomach that led down to a very noticeable flare of her hips looking snug in her pants.

 _She looked good enough to eat._

If she had known he was staring at her maybe for the fourth time since meeting her she didn't show she noticed as she began grabbing more beers. Candice gave him a look from the corner of her eye before gasping when one of the beers slipped from her shaking fingers clumsily. The brown bottle hit the kitchen tiles so loudly it nearly caused her to jump and to possibly vomit at the disgusting smell. Now this was his chance to maybe, even possibly get inside her house.

"Can I help you with that?" Jerry asked rather quickly, leaning forward and gripping the door frame in almost an urgent way. She looked shocked almost, her cute little mouth falling open in surprise at his question. He noted how plump and full her naturally pink lips are too, his mind filling with many thoughts on how he could take her bottom lip between his teeth and nibble her into a whimpering mess.

But she seemed smarter than the average sex craving teenager as she stood upright in almost a defensive posture. "No! No, no, no." She didn't realize how much strain was in her voice until she stopped speaking and Jerry could almost see the realization dawn on her pretty face. She managed to find the words to correct herself because after what she had found on Evelyn's laptop, she was still slightly intimidated by this man's handsome features and the fact that he could be what Evelyn had been claiming he was. Vampire.

"Oh, I mean, sorry - I mean I got it." There! Hopefully that covered her outburst from before and she threw in a small smile at that, hoping that she could take advantage of his obvious, maybe physical, attraction to her. It seemed to work as he smiled back at her in a flirty manner but narrowed his dark eyes while doing so. He could smell the high volume of fear coming from her and knew it was because of him. He loved that scent so much but she had another sweet aroma to her that had made his senses sing and his gums ache. He had no idea what he wanted more - to sink his cock or fangs into her.

Maybe both in time. He'll just have to play it cool and wait for things eventually. He had no trouble getting both those things from Angelina and Evelyn though the blonde had been more welcoming because of the trauma she had been through. It was fairly easy to earn her affection; kissing her smooth lips, drawing her mouth open before managing to get her skirt around her hips and sink his cock into her slowly. Evelyn had been more of a challenge but the feeling of taking her blood was worth the fight. Candice, however, was different. He didn't know if she knew about him but because he actually felt drawn to her he knew he wasn't ready to take her life - yet.

Candice quickly swept up the broken glass, not realizing she had cut her thumb and some of her blood was smeared onto one of the bottles. Walking cautiously back over towards him she held the beers out for him to take. Jerry watched her with curious eyes, hoping the barrier wouldn't block him, and extended his arm as well. She held it for a moment longer before leaning a little more closer so he could take them. Jerry's breath haulted as he noticed the small cut on her thumb but managed to keep himself calm enough.

"I'm sorry it's not six but maybe that girl you have over won't mind." Knowing she sounded stupid for even saying something like that, Candice averted her eyes to the floor as he rose both dark eyebrows up somewhat.

"Well she's not here yet but I think she can wait for a little bit." The words made Candice's eyes widen and her shoulders to tense back. Was he intentially flirting with her? When he had a possible girlfriend and that her father could be on his way home any moment? What was going on here and what's up with Jerry's attitude? She knew he was a pervert maybe or even a stripper but him showing interest in her was kind of unsettling. She just turned seventeen and he was obviously in his early to mid-thirties.

"I, I'd love to stay and talk with you some more but I really have some homework to catch up on. You know, like math and all that boring stuff. I'm sure we'll have more chances to talk when you and my dad finally have that beer." Candice quickly spoke, hoping that Jerry would believe her story and head back to his house.

Jerry continued to watch her. He suddenly could sense embarrassment within her now, like his words had become a little too uncomfortable for her. Though that didn't matter to him because he thought it was rather cute.

"Thank you for the beers, Candice. I should get back and who knows, maybe I'll have that beer sooner than later." Winking at the flushing teenager Jerry smirked, showing his every bright white teeth before turning around and leaving. When he was finally out of sight and finally back to his own property, Candice quickly shut and locked the door before leaning against it and letting out a shaky, loud breath.

"That had to be the weirdest conversation I've ever had." She said to herself before her iPhone began vibrating in her purse. She jumped from it but shook her head as she pulled it out and scanned through her texts, not surprised when it was Adam. He had left her two already and was wondering if they were going to still hang out later tonight. Running a hand through her soft hair, Candice headed up into her bedroom. Hopefully spending a few hours with Adam would get her mind off her perverted neighbor.

Once Jerry was back in the dark confines of his house, he almost threw the beer bottles on the ground from trying to set them down quickly. Almost immediately he took the one bottle with Candice's blood and sucked it off frantically. Once he got a taste of her blood he licked along the glass until he was sure it was gone.

"Her blood... it's perfect." He muttered darkly and clenched his hand slowly. This was going to be fun, it was going to be amazing when he finally could get ahold of her.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5: A Drink_

* * *

Adam took off his hat and ran his fingers through his dark curls, smiling sheepishly when he spotted his girlfriend coming out of the frozen yogurt shop. He had agreed to meet her there and since it was downtown near all the bars and such he didn't take her polite no and pulled up anyway. Candice didn't seem to mind it much and smiled softly as she came up to his black car and leaned downwards. Kissing him very softly, she said, "Thanks for coming by, I guess I don't regret telling you no."

"You're lucky I care about you, Candi. Who knows what kinds of creeps lurk around here at night." As Adam joked, she suddenly felt a little weirded out even though it was pretty sunny out today. Just thinking about how Jerry said he would keep an eye on her if she got her job back and the still strange and unsettling conversation she had with him three nights ago had her keep her guard up a tad more. Jerry seemed like a nice guy but if he decided to get too weird with her she would have to tell Adam or her dad.

The worst part of it all was that was finding herself attracted to Jerry... in that sick, romantic horror movie way. But this time it was real and she couldn't believe it.

Adam noticed her off stare as she settled into the passenger seat. "Hey are you alright, baby girl?" He questioned her gently once they pulled out of the packed parking lot. She brushed her long braid back and gave him a dimpled smile. She decided on wearing something less revealing considering Jerry had been eyeing her up like fresh meat straight from the slaughterhouse. She wore a grey top made out fleece with the sleeves reaching her elbows, low skinny jeans that were a dark blue and white sandals. Adam looked like he did on a regular basis: dark denim jeans, a v-neck white shirt and his lucky grey fedora.

"I'm fine, really. I'm just a little tired is all." Adam looked at her skeptical before leaving it be as they pulled up towards her house. The sun was still bright in the sky and since her dad did say that Jerry worked night construction he either had to be sleeping or... he was what Evelyn had claimed -

 _Stop!_ Now she was thinking these ridiculous thoughts about Jerry being a creature of the night and all that horror movie stuff. So what if Evelyn had taken some pictures of him and he didn't show up? Maybe it was just bad lighting or her phone was just shitty? As she thought more about it Candice began to think about him not ever coming outside or how weird he acted three days ago by her back door. But that also could have been from him simply thinking she was hot or something.

 ** _Oh my god!_** Candice can't even think straight without this man plaguing her. She was sure Jerry was completely normal -

"Candice! Did you hear me?" Adam's voice interrupted her thoughts and she turned to face him with a shocked expression. Had she been so lost in her mind that she really didn't hear her boyfriend saying her name over and over?

"Are you okay? You seem like your spacing out." His worried voice was enough to draw her away from the Jerry thoughts and she leaned in towards him. Resting her cheek upon his warm chest, she sighed softly. "I'm fine Adam... I'm just a little stressed from my dad constantly hounding down my back to get that shitty job back." She felt a little bad for lying to him but like Adam would even believe her if she told him what was actually bothering her from the start.

Adam rested his forehead against hers, running his thumb affectionately down her jaw. She blushed somewhat and closed her eyes. "I just worry about you, Candice. I know you've been struggling with some friends but I'd never want you to get hurt. Has Evelyn been bothering you..?" His question sounded sincere but when he mentioned her former friend she was suddenly brought back to the things she discovered in her room.

"Adam... would you believe me if I told you something that seemed a little... unusual, would you believe me?" Now Adam was really starting to worry. Scooting up and keeping a strong arm wrapped around her shoulders, he gave her a serious look. "What are you talking about? Is something going on, Candice?"

"It's just a question. What if I discovered something that could be potentially dangerous but it wasn't exactly normal?" Her question only made Adam more worried and as he ran a hand over his handsome face, Candice looked down at her manicured nails. She was looking for some reassurance that if something was really wrong with this picture, with Evelyn and Angie's crazy assumptions, that she wanted support. Adam was the closest thing as a shield of strength for her. He just gave her a true sense of protection and if she was going to begin believing in these things she was going to tell him.

"Okay Candi, you're really scaring me here. You're making it sound like there's a werewolf or some sort of dracula living around you. What's going on in your head?" Adam asked persistently, running his fingers through her soft locks. Candice's weird questions were bothering him to no end and it was making him scared for her.

Candice sighed and quickly kissed on his lips, surprising him. "I'm sorry Adam, I'm just thinking about some horror stuff I was reading from Fangoria last night. And before you ask, it was Evelyn's suggestion like a year ago and I just got around to it." Her answer made him raise one brown eyebrow but he shook his head slightly. He touched her chin affectionately before giving her a supple kiss himself. She melted into him and snuggled into his warm body.

"Am I interrupting something?" Joe Brewster's voice rang out suddenly causing her to jump and Adam to mutter 'shit' under his breath. Candice looked up and scowled slightly at the humorous and amused look on her father's rugged face. His hazel eyes were sparkling with mischief, something Candice thought she could only pull off.

"Way to give me a heart attack, dad. Don't you have some houses to sell? Or you know, have a little drinking date with Jerry?" Giggling softly when Joe's expression suddenly turned sour, she pecked Adam on the cheek before getting out of the car. Adam followed after and they both rested against the hood of his car. "Hey I've sold about three houses today and it's not my fault Jerry lives in the dark. Must be a vampire or something..."

Candice couldn't help but chuckle because of the stuff she had seen and Adam gave her a questionable look. "You said it yourself he works at NIGHT, dad. Would it kill you to go over his house and get drunk? Or better yet go ask Doris out, I'm sure she wouldn't mind-"

"Watch it Candice, you know I don't date younger girls. And it looks like I beat him to it on the invitation anyway." That made Candice's breath get stuck in her throat and she nervously peered at him with wide, confused eyes. She really hoped her father didn't do anything without her consent and she hoped that it wasn't the man she thought about constantly coming over.

"What do you mean?" She already knew the answer and was dreading it. Joe looked confused before rubbing his forehead.

"I think it was that guy, you know, the one who moved next door? Jerry? Yeah his name is Jerry!" Adam began laughing at his mocking but all Candice did was pout at being made fun of before she crossed her arms. Joe stopped laughing and placed his hand atop of her head, shaking her somewhat.

"I hope you're not too surprised, Candi. I thought I might as well get it over with now before Dandridge starts thinking I'm dodging him or something. I have some papers to go fill out actually so if you two are going to head out somewhere make sure you're back before eight, okay? Jerry gets off around then and he said he'll be heading over." As Joe walked away and into the open garage Candice ran her hands through her hair, not believing that the one man who could actually be a vampire - no no not a vampire - but some sort of perverted stripper, was coming over to her house!

Adam slipped his hand around her waist, rubbing her hip softly. "I guess the new neighbor is settling in, huh?' Seeing how uncomfortable she looked, he turned towards her and moved some her soft locks from her eyes.

"Hey, we don't have to be here if you don't want too. I know your dad wants to make a good impression but we can go to the movies or maybe get something to eat?" She actually smiled at his nice offering and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

"I appreciate it but I really need to stay on my dad's good side. Also I heard Jerry is pretty good at foundation work and knowing my dad, he'll enjoy having someone fix things up around in exchange for a discount." Candice didn't like lying, well only partially, to Adam but she didn't want to upset her father more than she could. Her quitting that boring job made him a little upset with her and because they got along well she tried not to make him angry or sad in any way possible.

Adam gave her another kiss. "I just can't wait to spend time alone with you, baby. I know you enjoy your friends, well maybe not Monica and Beverly, but aren't I important too?" Adam pouting was the cutest thing that she ever seen. His natural lips were bow shaped so he was a good kisser but when he pulled out the little curl she almost lost it. Smiling again while running her thumb across his bottom lip, Candice leaned in.

"Of course I'll spend some time with you. I don't need to be home for at least two hours so we can go grab something to eat. I was thinking maybe Red Robin's?" The name of the expensive restaurant had Adam almost choking with a fake, humorous gasp.

"Why not KeNoots? I heard they have some pretty good fries and steaks." Adam spoke practically drooling at the mention of biting into a medium rare steak. She glared at him for a moment, thinking about what Jerry had offered about him watching over her if she ever decided to work there again. But knowing her neighbor he would probably stalk around and keep an eye on her anyway, just to stay on her dad's good side. She knew that Joe and Jerry were going to become friends sooner or later and what she intended to do for the moment was keep to herself busy until later tonight.

"I don't think so, Adam. Do you have any idea what they do to their burgers? Besides I heard Red Robin's places their onion rings on a stand to make it look like donuts on a rack. C'mon I'll pay you back." Candice teased before kissing him softly, taking his lower lip between her teeth and nibbling on it softly. Adam held in his groan before kissing her back fervently, one hand winding softly in her silky hair.

"Alright Candi, you get this one for now." They both smiled and shared one more kiss before hoping back into the car. As the Camaro peeled out of the driveway, Jerry looked on from his darkened window at the couple. Their sickly sweet display had made him feel the need to vomit but it suddenly aroused hunger in him. He needed desperately to feed and since it was a still bright he would have to wait until dusk.

Jerry, however, wasn't worried about getting fresh meat because as soon as he spotted Doris prancing outside in a skimpy top and hip hugger jeans he knew just from the look of her plump body that he was going to get his fill. Licking along his upper lip, he took one apple, scuffed it on his clean grey t-shirt before taking a large bite out of it.

He loved granny smith apples, yes he did.

It was little past eight thirty and Joe had been standing in the kitchen, looking at his gold watch and tapping his shoe impatiently. "You're going to get it Candice Marie Brewster, I swear you're going to get it." He muttered under his breath.

Candice had spent a little more than two hours with Adam, the both of them enjoying a decent meal before deciding on parking at a local lake, obviously having some people there who loved the desert sun, and making out for a little bit. They had gotten a little farther than what she was used to when Adam reassured her he wasn't going to hurt her and he slowly slipped his hand into her top and under her bra. The feeling of his warm hand on her had her aroused so quickly that she instantly felt nervous and brushed him off.

She threw him a quick excuse that her father had been texting her nonstop to get her rear end home and Adam, knowing a faint when seeing one, silently agreed. They drove back towards her house in mostly silence before he pulled into the driveway.

"I'll see you later, Adam..." Candice trailed off knowing he was upset that she cut him off but the nervousness coursing through her body called for an instant save.

Adam smiled with his dimples and gave her a small wave one that she returned. Watching his car pull off and into the Nevada night, she turned around and headed into her house. Her dad was going to kill her and she needed to think of excuses fast. Slowly stepping into her house and making sure her grey top she had on from earlier was arranged neatly she closed the door and headed quietly up the stairs to her bedroom. Once she did, Candice sat in front of her vanity and began fixing out her hair.

Pulling her long locks up into a bun and letting a few tendrils hang, she decided on wiping off her lip gloss and any other trace of makeup, which she found petty doing considering she always and basically only wore mascara and maybe some powder. She didn't need her dad finding out she had been felt up by Adam and her having a lot of gloss on made it seem like they were having a tongue war. Deciding on going bare faced to give her an innocent look, Candice didn't bother changing and was about to plug her iPhone in when she heard her dad calling.

"Candice Anne! If you're upstairs can you please come down here now!?" Joe's baritone easily made her jump up from her chair and down the carpeted stairs in an instant. Shoving her phone in her jeans waist, she responded with a rather agitated "I'm coming" before she stepped into the kitchen.

She shouldn't have been surprised but seeing that it was only her father standing there made her eyes widen somewhat. "Where's Jerry?" Her question came out of nowhere and even Joe had to blink for a second before he shook his head and strode over towards.

"He's outside in the garage. I wanted to ask you something first before we head out there... Why were you late? And don't you dare lie to me young lady." Her father's stern voice made Candice straighten up instantly and as she fiddled with her thumbs, many excuses came into mind but only one of them came out.

"We ended up seeing a movie." Joe looked about ready to say something but he instead closed his mouth and eyed her suspiciously.

"You didn't have sex, did you?" Candice could feel the redness pool in cheeks before she looked desperately around the kitchen, hoping that she wouldn't spot Jerry anywhere in sight and hung her head. She actually didn't do anything with Adam, accept make out for a little bit but he knew that sex was out of the question for them. She wasn't ready for that step and she felt it was in her right to save herself for the right one. It was a pact that she, Evelyn and Angie had made when they were in the eighth grade.

"Dad, you know I believe in abstinence. I told him I'm not ready for that step and he understood. Nothing more to it." She responded, brushing some of her loose locks from her eyes before seeing the anger release from her dad's face. Joe sighed out, wiped his sleeve across his forehead before he chuckled nervously.

"I know you're a smart girl, sweetheart. I trust you but please don't be out late like that anymore without telling me. I was getting nervous and it's rude of us to leave Jerry out by himself in the dark." Oh I'm sure he wouldn't mind. She thought and gave her dad a gentle smile as they both headed out into the garage.

And sure enough Jerry was there, leaning against an old tool bench with a rather smug smirk plastered on his face. He looked so much different now that he wasn't caked in dirt or sweat or whatever he was doing that got him worked up. Instead of that old wife beater and work pants he sported an elbow length dark grey top that had a three undone buttons at the low neckline and dark, denim jeans. Candice could feel her eyes running over his body because of his physical attractiveness but something about him seemed so strange.

"Sorry if I left you out here, Jerry. Something... well I guess you can blame this one right here for the inconvenience." Joe said brashly, letting out a loud laugh when Jerry rose both dark brows up and shook his head with a snarky chuckle.

"Hey! I had something important to do, so... yeah." Candice ground out, feeling like her cheeks were on fire with embarrassment. She nervously crossed her arms in hopes Jerry wouldn't stare at her but surprisingly he didn't look her way when he began chatting it up with her father. They were rambling on about some construction crap and something about keeping walls plastered and it was so boring that Candice found herself sitting on a folding chair.

Jerry finally glanced her way, a creepy smile curling on his lips. "So Candi... how's school been going for you?" The question threw her off guard and as she glanced up at him in albeit shock, Joe looked at her sternly. For about a minute she just keeping looking up at him and when her dad cleared his throat, she snapped out of her stupor.

"It's been... fine I guess. We'll be getting out soon." Candice said quickly, hoping her answer sounded boring enough that the two would talk to each other again and leave her alone but things weren't meant to go her way she guessed. Jerry walked over towards a cooler, pulled out a chilled bottle of Budweiser before he popped the lid off. The spout of cold air coming out from it made it look like he was smoking a cigarette. She looked away from the nasty liquid wondering how men could even drink that crap.

"What do you like to do? Are there any hobbies you like to engage in? Like drawing or maybe something a little more vigorous?" Jerry took a long swig of his beer and Candice glanced up at him nervously. Why was he so interested in what she did in her private life? She shifted uncomfortably and adjusted the bottom of her top.

"Nothing, really. I mean I enjoy the occasional jog or something but nothing too extreme... mainly listening to music." Her answer seemed to please him and he took another drink of his beer before coming a little closer. She immediately tensed up. Surely he wouldn't try to be weird or maybe a little perverted in front of her dad? She thought Jerry would be a little more smarter than that. But when he didn't do anything besides lean closer with one hand resting on his knee she could've sworn she let out a little breath of relief.

"You know I go for a run at night sometimes. Not all the time but maybe on a saturday just to work off any extra calories I gain." Yeah on that body? Bullshit. Candice thought as she eyed him again, seeing how well built he was when the collar of his shirt dipped and part of his chest was exposed to her.

"Maybe we can go a for a run together, just so you wouldn't have to be by yourself." Joe's face brightened up and he took a sip of his beer again.

"Since I'm an early bird and prefer to wake up in the morning and do a run, Jerry going along with you could maybe give me some relief because you know I don't like you going out by yourself." Why was her dad being so rational about this? This complete stranger, a weirdo probably, was offering to go off with her in the night and her dad didn't have a problem? Either Joe was going nuts or they were getting a little friendly all of a sudden. She knew her dad had many friends but this was insane. She had to turn him down.

"I appreciate it but no thanks. I actually prefer going out on sundays so I don't have to bother waking up on school days. In the morning is usually the best time for me. Sorry Jerry." She thanked god she didn't sound rude and actually sincere. However when Jerry suddenly frowned and took another sip of his beer, Candice almost regretted it. But there was no way she was going to put herself in possible danger that way.

Jerry chuckled lightly then, leaning back and drinking down the last of his beer. "That's alright kiddo. So Joe, what do..."

As he turned his attention away from her and continued on with her father about something that held no interest towards her, Candice sighed innerly that his attention was diverted from her and she began texting Adam. When he didn't answer and the only new messages she had were from Monica who was begging for alcohol - something that she once again didn't prefer - she tucked her phone into the waist of her jeans and sighed. Her dad wasn't going to let her get away with a fib about having cramps or something so she just continued to sit there.

Joe laughed before clasping a hand on Jerry's shoulder quickly. "I'll go grab some more beer and Candice, be nice." When her father attempted to depart she quickly stood up and faced him, trying not to make herself look suspicious.

"But Dad-" When she tried to interrupt him from leaving, Joe pointed dramatically to where she was seated before. "No buts. Now sit down and try to be respectful, please." Candice hung her small shoulders and slowly sat back down onto the folding chair. She brought her knees up, curled her slender arms around them and placed her chin in her knees trying not to look like she was pouting. Now she was by herself with Jerry.

Jerry waited for Joe to leave into the house again before grinning like the chesire cat, popping open another beer before coming closer to her.

"I was just wondering about something, something I've just noticed about you." Jerry inquired nonchalantly, running his fingernail over the brim of his beer bottle. Candice tensed up but managed to relax herself because her father was just inside in the house.

"What's that?" She knew asking him what his answer was meant let him feel like he was allowed to pry into her life more. She wasn't going to be thrown over like that, however. He may have convinced Evelyn he was something evil or possibly even a vampire but she had a smart mind and knew those things didn't exist. Well, she at least hoped she did.

Jerry flexed his shoulders, now meeting her eyes with a cold stare. "That you get so scared and nervous around me. Care to tell me why?" His question completely threw her off the charts and she had to stop her mouth from opening in a gasp. Feeling like the back of her neck was heating up, Candice looked away and cleared her throat before coming up with the only answer she could at the moment.

"I'm just not used to you that's all. Is that an issue?" Candice lied through her teeth, not believing he was trying to get this out of her. Jerry didn't look convinced and he turned to make sure her father wasn't coming back before getting even more closer to her.

She noticed this but when she knew if she tried to make a run for it, that would arouse suspicion and she didn't want to hear it from her dad or even worse for Jerry to find out she had already found some things on him. Like the pictures of him but he wasn't in the pictures.

"You can't feign ignorance when it's slapping you in the face, Candi. I know you're scared of me... I can smell it on you. It's not that hard to tell what you're feeling, cupcake. Because it gives off a scent, one that I find to be too strong." Candice was sure her heart stopped right then and there. Did he really just say that he could smell what she was feeling? Talk about Jerry being a total pervert now, not just a weirdo! She made a disgusted face before backing up somewhat and lowering her legs.

"What's your deal? Do you go around and smell people or something? Is that how you get off? I don't know what's worse you smelling people or Evelyn telling me that you're some bat creature." She challenged him with a rather mean glare, not believing the sudden courage that poured from her. Sure she was scared out of her mind at the fact that she let out some information but Jerry was going too far with this.

Jerry made somewhat of an unimpressed face before a smirk slowly crept onto his lips, making her shiver somewhat. He raised his leg up, knee bent as his boot was placed neatly between her legs, not close enough to her inner thighs but above her knees. He reached his hand out, revealing one insanely sharp finger nail, to gently tuck a lock of her shiny hair behind her ear. Candice froze then, mouth stuck in a somewhat parted way as his sharp nail tethered with her lock before running down the length of her jaw. Her breath of fright came out when he didn't cut her.

He chuckled then, taunting her with his dangerous, dark eyes. "You shouldn't be so scared of me, Candice. I actually might start to like a pretty little thing like you if you just opened up somewhat or maybe even come help paint my house. I'm not going to hurt you either - just because of a little mishap between me and Evelyn doesn't mean you're going to get the same treatment." Candice still didn't feel any better and tried to scoot backwards but found her back meeting with some tool shelves.

This wasn't going so well. _At all._

This weirdo just admitted that he had something to do with Evelyn's disappearance. She wasn't sure if he had murdered her but the way this creep was smirking at her had her thinking he did. He killed Evelyn and maybe even Angie-

"Hey Candi! Do you know where the extra beers are? I can't seem to find those fuckers..." A breath of relief came out of her and the butterflies began to flutter at the thought of being free from this monster. Realizing she was shaking and she was going into hyperventilation, she tried to respond but found her voice going hoarse. Jerry, suddenly realizing this and the fact that her dad would find out, chuckled sourly before he leaned in and placed his cold hands on both sides of her face.

"It looks like we need to finish this chat later but right now Candi, you need to breathe. No time for death when we can fix that later, huh?" Jerry said to her in a soothing voice, bearing his white fangs for the first time. It didn't seem to work as her breaths were becoming sharper and more panicky.

"Candice, I'm not going to hurt you. You need to stop and relax, now." When Jerry threatened her in a more demanding tone and with the feeling of his cold, hard hands pressed onto her face, her breathing began to slow down and the rapid pace of her heart, which sounded like a roaring orgasm in his ears, stemmed down drastically. "Atta girl," Jerry said in a hushed tone, smirking like the devil as the tension released from her body.

"There, now Mr. Brewster won't have anything to see, now would he?" He said with a little mirth, twirling his long, pale finger around in her hair before he stepped back from her. Candice placed her hand over her heart and closed her eyes at the beating pace before she and Jerry both turned to see her father strolling back in, holding some Bourbon and more cans of Budweiser.

"I'm sorry it took so long, Jerry. Hope you don't mind the hard stuff." Joe handed the bottle over towards Jerry, who took it slowly while staring into the girl's eyes. She quickly looked away, feeling now completely uncomfortable with him. She stood up quickly and made sure her phone didn't fall out from the waist of her pants. Joe stared at his daughter, searching her eyes as he realized how pale and... sickly she suddenly looked.

"Why don't you head upstairs and get some sleep, Candice? You look tired and I'm sure you don't want to be around the drunks." Brushing her hair back affectionately, Joe gave her a small nod.

Candice didn't want to be around this man any longer and before he could get a word in, she quickly hurried back into the house. Jerry continued to watch after her, his eyes narrowing as her scent flooded his senses. Fear.

 _This was getting better and better._


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6: Nightmare Or Reality_

* * *

Candice woke up with a stuttered shout, her eyes suddenly clouded with hot tears as she remembered the aftermath of her nightmare. Taking deep breaths and feeling her heart pounding or possibly banging against her ribcage, she brushed her long hair back before looking around to see she was in her room. There was no dark alley, there was no Jerry and there was certainly no Jerry trying to take all of her blood.

Finally relaxing and knowing now that Jerry hadn't been terrorizing her, attacking her and sinking his teeth into her throat, she wiped perspiration from her forehead. Jerry had been drinking with her father two nights ago but it was nothing compared to the nightmare she just had about her neighbor. Sighing and kicking off her blankets, Candice stood up and went about changing into some clothes.

Today was going to be a tough day if Jerry would be around again.

"Evelyn's gone missing and I haven't seen Angie in over a month. Something's not right with this picture, Adam." Candice tried explaining to her boyfriend, who seemed a little too uninterested as he scrubbed his face with both hands. The hot weather was making him sweat and he didn't need to hear this nonsense from his girlfriend. He tugged at the collar of his black v-neck and ran his eyes over her flowy white top and denim jeans, wondering how she wasn't hot with shirt sleeves to her elbows.

"You mean to tell me your neighbor, that Jerry guy, had something to do with this?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying, Adam. He told me a couple of nights ago that he and Evelyn had some type of fight or something. Don't you think that's weird that he told me this? He could've been the last person to see her." Candice tried explaining and all she got in response was a sigh and a rather ignorant scoff from Monica. They were sitting outside of a yogurt shop and she just had to be there.

"That little freaky bitch is probably just sitting at home in her little dark hole." Candice only glared at her before turning back to Adam. Monica continued to smirk and adjusted her expensive Victoria's Secret jacket.

"Look, I know this sounds crazy but you've got to listen to me. Something is wrong with him and I need to find out what before he tries to hurt me this time." Adam suddenly sat upright, looking into her bright eyes. "Did he do something to you, Candi? You've been acting strange these past few days and don't think I haven't noticed." She sighed and hung her head against his shoulder, ignoring Monica snorting and rolling of her eyes.

"No he didn't... I just don't trust him." She answered in a much softer voice, lowering her eyes and deciding to stare at her melting frozen yogurt. She wasn't hungry suddenly.

"Who wouldn't trust a hot piece of meat like that? Of course, we all know that you couldn't handle him anyway." Monica said with a small smirk, sipping some of her iced coffee as she twirled a piece of her hair in her index. Candice didn't say anything and continued to look down at her hands, not going to let her get to her this time. Adam turned to stare at her sharply, anger shining in his eyes.

"Why don't you stop being a sleazy bitch and leave her alone? She doesn't need this crap from you or from your little clone." Adam said defensively causing Monica's eyes to widen and Candice to snap her gaze towards him.

Monica looked back between the two and didn't even acknowledge when Beverly trotted over towards the three. "What did you say to me!?" She snapped after a moment, smacking her iced coffee onto the pavement below them. "You heard me, don't tell me you're deaf? Because I thought she was the airhead out of the two of you." Adam pointed towards an aloof Beverly, who looked just as shocked as her friend did.

"Excuse me?" Was all the blonde could say before Monica stood up from the table.

"Don't act like you don't want any of me, Adam. I've seen the way you look at me and please don't pretend either. I mean, who would choose this over me?" She pointed towards Candice, whose eyes were still on Adam and her mouth looked a little gape. Adam huffed out before springing to his feet, towering over both girls. Candice continued to stay seated, not liking where this was headed.

"I would and you want to know why? Because Candice is sweet, she's kind and she actually has a heart, because I can tell you don't. You prance around school dressing like a fucking slut and act out when no one is the center of YOUR attention. And for what? Because you think it's hot? And to top things off you have this blonde bimbo following you around, dressing like you and acting like you. You must feel pretty damn proud of yourself." He laid out all the cards and Monica stood there agape, eyes widened at the words.

"You know what you are? I'm going to tell you because you're so thick headed it's fucking ridiculous. You're a bully, a god damned bully. The way you treated that poor girl, Evelyn because of the way she dressed? Or how you were so rude to Angelina when she and Elliot began dating. You need a wakeup call or maybe an enema, then maybe Victor would take your sorry ass back and maybe you'd have some real friends." Adam finished, putting his fedora back on before he grabbed his Galaxy phone.

Candice didn't know what to say but she didn't protest when Adam grabbed her hand in his and pulled her up from the table towards his Camaro. Beverly stood there in shock and nervously glanced at Monica, who looked like she was about to explode. As the two took off in his car, she screeched loudly and kicked at the picnic table.

"Ow! He's not going to get away with this!" She complained, eyes shining with angry tears as she grabbed her Michael Kors purse and hobbled away from her friend. Beverly looked down at her manicured nails before following after her slowly.

"Adam!" Candice said for about the fourth time, finally getting his attention. He finally stopped his car about two houses down from hers. When he put the car in park and leaned back into the seat, she sighed. What was going on here? Adam telling off two of the most popular girls in school, Jerry possibly being a vampire and the fact that people have been going missing and no one was batting an eye? Seeing how angry he still looked she scooted closer and ran her fingers through his curly hair.

"Look Candi, I'm not apologizing for anything. Monica deserved to hear the truth and I don't even know how you could associate with those sluts in the first place. Don't tell me to say sorry because it's not happening." After a few moments she simply smiled and he looked at her confused.

"I think what you did was amazing... I never had to guts to tell them where to go and to be completely honest... I'm regretting choosing them over Evelyn and Angie." When tears began forming in her eyes, Adam wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. She laid her head on his chest and sniffled softly. The two had been her closest friends and here she was trying to act cool. She couldn't believe how she had been acting lately.

"Look baby girl, I'm sorry I went off like that. I was just tired of her acting the way she did and I thought your friends were fine too. Can I ask you something? I mean now that we're by ourselves I need you to be honest with me. Can you do that, Candi Cane?" She nodded into his chest.

"Did Jerry do anything to hurt you? You mentioned something about him doing something to Evelyn and I need to know if he did anything to you." The question hit her hard and Candice didn't answer for a moment. She blinked away sudden tears and lifted her head to him, showing him the fright in her eyes.

"Jerry hasn't done anything to me... but I know something's wrong with him. He's strange and the way he looks at me makes me feel uncomfortable. You have to believe me on this one because who knows who else he's going to hurt." Adam didn't look pleased and he sighed loudly, showing his irritation.

"Can you just tell me the truth? What if he does something to you tonight when I leave!? I need to know, Candice. Tell me if he's ever done anything to you, now." He demanded hotly and the way her face looked at the moment made him want to kill her neighbor. She didn't want to sound crazy, no matter how badly she wanted to tell him everything. No one else seemed suspicious of him and if she was safe by keeping her mouth shut, then so be it.

"Jerry's done nothing to me, Adam."

Her answer didn't please him because he growled and started the car. He drove up to her drive way, looking a little more than angry despite that he was pouting. Candice knew before hand so she got out of his car but before she could even say goodbye, Adam quickly sped off into the night. She stood there and watched him, feeling tears stinging her eyes. She looked around her, suddenly taken back by how dark it had gotten since Adam had went off on the two girls earlier or since he picked her up. That had to be around two hours ago.

Candice wiped under her eyes as she headed up to her driveway but the blaring of rock music coming from next door made her stop. She knew automatically that it was Jerry because no one else on the block fixed things at night and played that type of music. Not knowing what she was thinking at the moment she cautiously stepped closer to his house, his property, and stopped at the place where sidewalk met driveway.

It looked dark but what else was new? As she got a closer look she noticed a messy black paintjob on the upstairs and downstairs windows. His house also didn't look as dirty as he claimed earlier and with the broken pieces of concrete out of the way, it looked just as new like every other house here. Candice didn't even know what she was thinking at the moment, surely there had to be some rational explanation for all this? Jerry wasn't a vampire but he could be a murderer or a rapist. He admitted he did something to Evelyn but what about Angie? Had he hurt her too or was she letting her mind get the better of her?

"What am I doing? This is crazy..." Candice whispered to herself but when she went to turn back towards her house, a solid figure appeared right behind her.

"Hey Candice." Jerry said in an upbeat tone, chuckling in amusement as she yelped and fell back into the soft grass and landed on her rear. She looked up into his eyes, not believing how he could have scared her so badly. Had he been behind her the whole time? No, that couldn't be because she was sure she walked over to his house alone. As he continued to glare down at her, she let her breathing get under control before meeting his dark eyes.

"I didn't mean to intrude." Was that all she could say? Candice continued to stare up into his eyes and didn't miss the glint of mirth there. "I know you didn't... you were just curious, weren't you kiddo?" His soft tone of voice almost made her smile and say sorry for trespassing but knowing this was man was dangerous she decided to keep where she was, hoping he would leave and she could run into the safety of her house.

When she didn't answer, Jerry glanced around the dark surroundings before resting his hands on his bent legs and leaning closer. "And even if you were, it's our little secret, okay? I know you would never do anything to jeopardize yourself or even your father because I can see how much you love him. We can always forget this happened if you wanted to or we could... talk about this."

Was Jerry really offering her a way out? Seeing something close to suspicion in her pretty eyes, he hoped she couldn't tell he held some sort of affection for her. Yeah Candice Brewster was a beautiful teenager but that didn't mean he wouldn't take what he needed. He needed to feed but because of the small ounce of feeling he had for her he would let her live her life and find something else desirable to snack on. Like Doris. Candice continued to stare at him before she got to her feet and put her guard up.

"You can offer me all these peace outings you want and you can flirt and eye me up and down like you've been doing since we first met but I won't forget what you told me about Evelyn, Jerry. What are you, exactly? A murder? A kidnapper or a rapist?" Jerry eyed her before simply chuckling lowly. Was this pretty girl still in denial? After all the signs he had given her and from all of Evelyn's evidence on him she still believed he was a deranged human? Fine because that worked out all the better for him. If it meant getting closer to her and finally getting more of that blood that he tasted, he was going to take it.

"Yes Candice, I'm a murderer or sexual predator, whatever you think I am. I also like to kill babies and keep them stored in a dry freezer. Did you also know that I'm a stripper? Sometimes I like to get naked when it rains outside and show off the goods." Candice rolled her eyes at how ridiculous he was being. When he saw she wasn't reacting to him, Jerry suddenly turned serious and took a step closer. She didn't back up like he thought she would and he found this a little too interesting.

"Candice, I don't know what your friends have told you or what you may think I am but did it ever occur to you that I was the one getting harassed?" The question threw her off guard and she tilted her head in confusion, some of her locks falling over her shoulder.

"What are you talking about?"

He simply shook his head and tucked his hands into the pockets of his denim jeans. "Don't play dumb, kiddo. Your little friend Evelyn was following me around, recording me in my privacy and taking pictures of me. For all you know, I could have gone to police and they could be in jail." His story sounded so convincing that Candice had second thoughts about this whole thing. She did find pictures of him on Evelyn's computer and even though Angie didn't tell her anything about him, her being involved was evident because she was with Evelyn when the photos were taken. But if that were the case it still didn't excuse him for murdering two young girls. He'd be just as guilty as they were.

"If Angie was the first to go to jail, why wouldn't they have got Evie first? She was the one who noticed you acting like a pervert and was the one who managed to convince Angie to help spy on you. You could've killed them both and no matter the cause, such as stalking you or whatever, you would still be convicted of murder." So this girl really was as smart as she looked? Wiping a finger over his upper lip, Jerry shook his head before he reached down and roughly grabbed ahold of the collar of her white top. Candice gasped as she was easily lifted to her feet and pulled towards his garage.

"Let me go! Jerry!" She exclaimed, thinking he was going to finally take what he wanted from her. However he only dragged her a bit further and she gasped in slight pain when she was slammed against the cold metal driver's door of his pick-up truck. Panting heavily, Candice met his blacked out eyes and suddenly wished she would have kept her mouth shut. Deciding to live up to the pervert accusation, Jerry smirked as he slowly glanced over her body, obviously liking what he was seeing.

Her shirt ended a little above the waist of her dark skinny jeans from his grip but damn if it wasn't a good view from the smooth skin of her exposed belly. Her hips were also very noticeable and he could imagine how nice it would feel to grab them roughly as he bit into her neck or thrusted inside of her. Candice felt very uncomfortable with the way he was staring at her but when she tried to wiggle out of his strong grip he only pushed her harder back against the door, not caring if it hurt her or not.

"You're such a tease, little girl. If you only knew what I would do to you if given the chance. Maybe you'd let me one of these days." She closed her eyes tightly and tried to turn her head away but one of his cold hands grabbed her chin and forced her to face him whether she had her eyes open or not. He leaned closer and inhaled her scent, running the tip of his nose along the length of her beautiful neck. She shivered involuntarily, shaking her head in disbelief when he laughed at her.

"What do you want from me? Huh? What's so special about me?" Candice pleaded with him, her bright eyes wide and alert as she searched his coal ones. Jerry continued to gaze into her eyes before he let her shirt go and placed both hands on either side of her head. She jumped somewhat when he did that, believing he was going to strike her at that moment. "Young girls like you don't realize what you have. It's such a shame."

Candice almost rolled her eyes. "But there's something different about you... You're not sleazy and you're definitely not sexually active. All the girls I've seen in Vegas are half naked and running around trying to get any one into their pants. You're not doing those things and I find that interesting." She would've fallen asleep because his speech sounded like those sermons at church on sunday mornings.

"I don't know what you expected of me, Jerry. I'm just a normal girl-" His hand tightened on her chin then and she yelped somewhat in pain, feeling his fingernails digging into the sensitive skin. He huffed out loudly and stared daggers into her pretty eyes, almost daring her to make another stupid, idiotic remark.

"When are you going to realize that I don't care if you're a normal girl? I've tasted your blood and I want more of it. I tried giving you a way out but you're making it harder and harder for me to let you go." Candice was definitely scared now. "Your blood has a distinct taste and it's not like anything I've had before. If you keep up this charade and keep acting thick headed, I won't hesitate to rip your throat out. Got it?" All she could do was nod quickly, eyes wide with tears beginning to form at the brims. Jerry relented somewhat and relaxed his grip on her chin, smirking at her and feeling her fear.

"Now be a good girl and let me take a drink, okay? Just a small one, we wouldn't want to have an accident now would we?" Jerry clearly wasn't waiting for answer. Candice snapped her eyes shut and sobbed quietly, not believing this was happening. She kept her eyes closed for about five minutes and when she didn't feel teeth biting at her neck but instead a cold hand gently taking hers. She peaked out of one eye and watched him tilt her wrist towards and lathe his flat tongue against the pulse there.

Jerry took his time; he slowly licked around the warm skin, feeling the blood pulsing heavily underneath and rushing through her veins. When he looked into her eyes and saw that she wasn't fighting it, he bared his white fangs and gently sank them into the sensitive skin of her inner wrist. Candice, however, cried in pain, watching as the teeth disappeared beneath her skin and thin streams of blood began to appear. Tears pelted down her cheeks as she watched him drink from her, literally taking her blood. Jerry was careful not to put too much pressure because he didn't want her turn her, because he was enjoying making this human squirm and beg for mercy. He knew the pain she felt wasn't nearly going to be as bad as when he finally tore her neck open but he enjoyed hearing her pained sobs.

Jerry stopped then and pulled back somewhat. His lips and teeth were stained with her blood and he moaned lightly at the amazing taste. She was so fresh, so unbroken.

"Now you're mine, Candice. _All mine_."

And with that Candice screamed and shot up to a sitting position. Her chest was heaving up and down heavily and tears were streaking down her cheeks, indicating that the nightmare had scared her so much she had been crying throughout it. She glanced around her darkened room frantically, sweat beading on her forehead as she checked to make sure she was alone and there was no one with her.

"Candice!? Are you alright?" She heard her father's worried voice coming from her locked door and hung her head, tears still slipping down her face. "Y-yeah daddy, I'm fine." She quickly wiped at her face and eyes with both hands, still feeling her heart beating and wondering if she was going insane. She was having nightmares about Jerry attacking her and biting her neck and probably killing her afterwards. Brushing her long hair back, she reached over and reached for her bottle of water.

"Are you sure? Do you need an Aleve or something? Maybe some tea?" Candice could've smiled at her dad's hospitality but she was still shaken up from her nightmare. She instinctively ran her hand across her neck and her left wrist, checking for any signs of bite marks.

None... She thought feeling ultimately relieved. "No, no dad I'm fine... I just need to get back to sleep." She hoped he would believe her and go back to bed also. When she heard a muffled reply about her staying up and goodnight, she laid herself back down and stared up at the dark ceiling. Taking a small sip of her water, she closed her eyes again and hoped she would be able to get some sleep without anything to plague her dreams.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7: Monica and Beverly_

* * *

"Are you feeling well, Candice?" Adam asked as he laid himself down onto her fluffy bed, worry in his eyes. Candice simply smiled back tiredly and shook her head, trying to bury herself deeper into her blankets. "Yeah... I... I'm just really tired and stuff. I feel like I haven't gotten any sleep." He didn't look convinced and gently pushed some of her hair from her eyes.

"I'm just looking out for you and I really want to believe you, baby girl." His low tone of voice made her almost wince but she instead closed her eyes. "You don't have to believe me if you don't want too... I'm not forcing you." Candice got comfortable and rested her head against his chest suddenly wanting to give into the lull of sleep. Sleep felt the best right about now... She was starting to feel like the lion from the Wizard of Oz.

 _Come to think of it, fourty weeks._

Adam smiled as he inspected her face. "Don't go falling asleep on me now." He lightly teased and all she did in return was smile softly. She was so exhausted lately. "I'm sorry Adam... I'm just really tired... just dealing with everything lately has kicked my ass." He frowned sympathetically, running a soothing hand over her back and shoulder. Candice couldn't handle the heaviness in her eyes and drifted off into a slumber.

Adam noticed this and gently removed himself from under her. He gently readjusted her so she was laying more straight in her bed, and began to remove her sandals. He also pulled her white sweat pants off to make sure she was comfortable before he draped her fluffy blankets over her. Once he was done he quietly slipped his shoes and jacket on before leaning down and pressing a kiss to her forehead. Adam stood by her door and flashed her sleeping form a small smile before he crept down the stairs and out the door.

Maybe she was right, sleep did sound good right about now. Adam yawned into his balled fist and was about to step into his car when had the strangest sensation of eyes burning into the back of his head. He turned around slowly and glared at the blacked out house next door. It looked lifeless and dull, almost like no one was even living there at all. That wasn't surprising considering how empty the black seemed to be anyways. His brown eyes scanned the area before him, coming to a stop when he spotted the dark and lean shadow of the neighbor.

"Jerry." Adam said in a hushed tone, anger flooding through him. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his denim jeans as he kept staring across the way. The shadow stood still and mimicked Adam by placing his hands inside his pants pocket as well. When he was sure the dark figure wasn't going to make a move, Adam gave him one last lingering glare before hopping in his car and starting it.

Jerry emerged from the shadowy confines of his house then and watched the Camero disappear down the black out road.

He let a slow smirk creep onto his mouth as he turned his attention towards Candice's house. "I'll be watching you... soon, little Candice Brewster, soon." He chuckled to himself before retreating back inside.

"Are you sure we should be doing this, Monica?" Came the worried and slightly pitched voice of the curly haired blonde Beverly, who had been ringing her hands together for over twenty minutes as the two sat parked a few ways down from Candice's house. The car was clouded with smoke from the bong they had been smoking out of it, making them look a little suspicious just parked there on a dark road.

Monica only snorted in response, dragging a metal filer underneath her perfectly manicured nails, the vibrant red colour matching the revealing halter top she was wearing. She smirked as she faced her blonde friend, eyes looking dangerous.

"Of course I'm sure. Do you think we can let Adam get away with what he said to me?" She scoffed, running her nails back through her brunette hair after she was done. Beverly still looked slightly worried and began rolling the fabric of her jean skirt between her fingers. "Is is really that big of a deal? So he said some mean things -" Monica cut her off by throwing one of her lipsticks at her, sudden fury shining in her eyes.

Beverly looked a little scared then. "Will you shut up!? It is a big deal! Do you honestly think that stupid jerk can get away with talking to me the way he did? I don't think so!" Monica clicked her tongue as she began rummaging around in her purse, trying to get her cellphone put. Beverly didn't say anything and just sighed when Monica texted something to Victor, probably wanting him to jump Adam or worse, like do something to Candice. Monica smirked and looked at her blonde friend, signaling it went through.

"Victor is down, Bev and you know what that means! It means that dumb bitch Candice is going to get what's coming to her!" As she giggled and began fixing her hair in the rear view mirror, Beverly looked horrified and honestly thought this was doing too much. She didn't want any harm to come to anyone, not even Candice.

"But what if we get caught by the police - " Beverly squeaked suddenly when sudden tapping on the widow interrupted her and Monica jumped also but held her composure. She lowered the blue and purple bong and they both hastily waved as much smoke away as they could. Monica snarled, sending the blonde a warning glare to be quiet before rolling the window down.

A man with dark features stood by the driver's door and Monica instantly perked up when she recognized the man's handsome features. She had seen him a few times down at the strip and was just waiting for this chance to peak with him. Pushing her breasts up in her top and pursing her glossed lips, she leaned outwards and batted her curly lashes. "Well well, what can I do for you, Mr. Dandridge?"

Beverly twiddled her thumbs as Jerry leaned downwards, a smirk plastered across his face as he eyed both young girls up and down in a perverted manner. "I don't want a whole lot from you sweetheart but there is something that you and the little blonde cupcake can give me." Beverly paled and was about to interrupt this insane conversation before Monica cleared her throat and ran a hand back through her long, dark hair.

"I can definitely give you anything you need, Daddy - " Monica said but her eyes widened when Jerry raised one hand, revealing inhumanly sharp finger nails. "Oh fuck!" Was all the brunette managed to get out before the hand quickly wrapped around her throat tightly and gripped, causing her to go into a harsh coughing fit. Beverly screamed and tried unlocking the door in a rushed hurry but it wouldn't budge.

Jerry growled then and pulled Monica forward, forcibly tilting her head to the side before sinking his sharp fangs into her vulnerable neck. She screamed at the pain and tried pulling free only to stop struggling.

"Monica!" Beverly cried, blue eyes filling with tears as she watched the blood pour from her neck in ribbons and the brunette's body go limp then. She was tossed uncaringly to the side and her head hit the dashboard, knocking her unconscious if she was still alive.

Beverly had hot tears running down her face as she looked into the coal coloured eyes of Jerry, who smirked and licked around the dark, metallic blood smeared on his lips. "Don't worry, she's still alive but I'm afraid I can't say the same for you, blondie." He surged forward through the open window and grabbed handfuls of Beverly's blonde hair, jerking her forward in an unshorn movement.

She screamed against the pain in her scalp, trying to escape him but gasped when he managed to pull her out of the window and slam her back first against the door. Monica was still lying helplessly in the front seat, eyes fluttering as blood continued to pool around her neck and soak into her top. Jerry pulled her blonde locks tighter and pulled her upwards to where she was facing him.

He crooned and sharply dug his nails into the tender flesh of her belly, relishing in the painful screams that came out of her mouth.

"You're not the girl I want but you will have to do, sweetheart." With that, Jerry bared his fangs again and bit into the open skin of her neck, Beverly screaming in protest but couldn't do anything about his tight grip. Her legs kicked effortlessly below her until they slowed down, blood running from her neck and down the bare skin of her legs.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8: Nothing But Glamour_

 _Hello readers, I just thought I should stop by and give you a little insight on what's going on in this chapter. Candice is feeling the effects of Jerry's control. Happy reading._

* * *

Candice literally felt like a slug as she headed home from the yogurt shop. She was so tired all she could think about was hitting the bed as soon as she could. Adam had called her and offered to come scoop her up but Candice honestly didn't want to deal with his over-protectiveness and knew the walk would help relax her body. Some fresh air would do her good given all the nightmares she had been having. Well it was two times she had a nightmare about Jerry biting her but other than that, nothing. The handsome man had even shown up in the garage again to drink with her dad but he all he did was wink and blow a kiss in her direction, which left her blushing.

"I must be going crazy!" Candice said a little too loudly, and she felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment as a few people lounging on their front porch glanced in her direction. Great, she thought to herself. The last thing I need is some old people thinking I'm going nuts.

She ran her finger nails absentmindedly through her long locks, trying to keep her mind off the stress and fought her tiredness until she got home. She sighed in relief when she had finally reached the block of her house but stopped in her tracks when she realized she was about to pass Jerry's house. The windows were still blacked out and with the sun setting now it was hard to even see through them. The garage door was left open and, to her surprise, Jerry was under his truck and had loud metal music blasting while he worked. Her breath hitched when she saw he was shirtless, oil and dirt stains marking his seemingly perfect porcelain skin.

Blushing furiously, Candice ignored him as best as she could before storming over to her house, her sandals leaving burnt rubber tracks on the pavement. Her actions didn't go unnoticed, as Jerry pulled out from under his truck and leaned up. He eyed the young girl with a mischievous gleam in eyes, raking them over her figure.

Candice would never admit it to herself but she, for some unfathomable reason, was attracted to her neighbor. Not matter how many times she ignored him, no matter how much she was sure she loathed him, there was something about him that made her chest tighten and made her knees buckle. It was too good to be true. Jerry was just so good looking and always threw her a shit-eating grin that made her weak on the inside. And she had a boyfriend! Candice loved Adam to death but Jerry was always next door, blasting that music and showing off his wonderful body as if he was tempting someone to see him.

Jerry used an old rag to wipe the sweat off his face as he continued to watch her. Candice couldn't hide her attraction to him, not matter how hard she ran to her house, looked anywhere but at him and pretending he didn't exist. He could smell it on her, the sweet sweet scent of innocence and virtue. He found it delicious and wouldn't mind tasting her. It was all in a matter of time.

Candice stopped a few centimeters from her front door when she heard, 'He's a good man, in a bad time' coming from his house. It was classy and upbeat, the sound of the bass guitar in it making her want to dance along to it. She shook her head and brushed back some of her long hair, feeling the back of her neck heating up already.

"Heading inside for the night Candice?" Her shoulders locked together at hearing that sexually undertoned voice. She turned around and when she spotted Jerry looking at her with raised eyebrows and a smirk, she immediately crossed her arms over her white cropped sweater as if she was suddenly naked for him and the whole world to see. She knew she had to look calm in front of him. Even though her nightmares of him had been downright terrifying, he didn't seem to be interested in hurting her. That she knew of. Although he hadn't done anything to her physically, his perverse nature and him being creepy in the garage still stuck in her mind.

"Uh, I, yeah, actually. I had a long day, you know? A lot of stuff I had to do and-" She was rambling. It usually happened when she was nervous or on the brink of an emotional breakdown. Jerry narrowed his eyes and tucked his hands lazily into his pockets, watching her babble on about something irrelevant. He knew why she was doing it, too. He could tell from the sweet, succulent aroma coming off her body in waves, the slight pink tone in her cheeks and her eyes betraying her as they roamed over his body. It had happened to him before but that was years ago. It tickled him that a cute little thing like Candice had become attracted to him. He was used to vicious little trollops throwing themselves at him left and right.

 _So, I've got a little crush on my hands? This should be interesting._

Jerry looked around with a perpetual gleam in his eyes, before he casually walked over towards the young girl. Candice couldn't help but tense when he made his way towards her, stopping just a few centimeters. "Tired, kiddo?" He asked in a teasing manner, as if she was a little kid. She instantly fumed at this mockery but before she could say something to defend herself, he shushed her almost immediately, as if he could sense the anger rising in her. She noticed his eyes, once again, looking over her figure.

"No need to get all worked up, Candice. Besides, I'm sure you and your boyfriend, if I could call him that, could find a way for you to blow off some steam." Jerry mocked her again, his eyes flickering between black orbs only for a second before they returned to their original colour. Candice bristled at the accusatory tone in his voice and gripped the bottom of her sweater tightly, as if his eyes were able to see through her clothes. Well he probably couldn't but she still felt oddly exposed around him.

"Who do you think you are? You think you can walk over onto my property and - and insult me? You don't know anything about me or Adam! And as far as I'm concerned, even if we were doing the things you probably wish you could do, it's none of your business, Jerry." Candice huffed out and turned on her heel, about ready to storm into the safe confines of her house. But Jerry's voice, now in a calm and more relaxed tone, once again stopped her before she could get inside.

"Well well, looks like somebody is wearing their purity ring." Jerry spoke in a low, daunting voice, hands still inside his pockets. Candice could feel the blush rising to her cheeks and crossed her arms protectively over her small frame again. "Wait, don't tell me! You two are saving each other for marriage? Now isn't that _sweet?_ " More mockery but she continued to stand there, trying not to pay attention to anything he was saying. She was sure her cheeks were on fire with humiliation, the back of her neck heating up again.

"Oh I see, you're still a virgin, aren't you? I knew there was something different about you..." Jerry trailed off in a gravely sounding voice, feeling his body react to the thought of her being untouched. Not even that thick-headed boyfriend of hers had managed to get inside her pants? Jerry just ticked at that thought, because it didn't really matter if she was as chaste as she had looked and smelt. He was still going to get what he wanted from her but it just made things a lot more interesting. Now he was dealing with someone who was inexperienced. It had been a long time since he had a fresh one, most of his victims having already been around the block and back, passed around like a joint at a hippie concert.

Although Jerry eventually wanted to rip her throat out, there was a part of him that wanted to play with her a little longer, string her along on a tight rope and eventually cut it. And on top of that, the girl was so damn cute. He knew the Vegas girls were attractive but this one blew his mind. It had to be her dimples! Or her cute little mouth, lips so plump they might bust if he bit down on them.

Candice knew her entire face was as red as a ripe tomato. This guy just kept getting weirder and weirder! Why couldn't he just leave her alone and go find some other little girl to play with? Why couldn't he go mess around with Doris? She knew what to do in these situations given her reputation. _Go-Go Dancer my ass_.

And as if on cue, Doris had just opened her garage and began walking down her driveway with a little sway in her step. Candice turned to take a glance at the scantily clad blonde, taking in a long breath at the involuntary save because as if he could sense it, Jerry turned and grinned at what he saw. "Would you look a this," Jerry crooned, facing Candice once more and licking along his upper teeth slowly.

"Duty calls. We'll have to continue this conversation later, kiddo."

Jerry was about to head off but he stalled again, turning back to send her one of those spine chilling glares. His pink lips curled into a smile, "And try not to have any more nightmares, we wouldn't want you to go and get bit, now would we?" And with that, the pale man strolled across the street towards the stumbling blonde. Candice could feel her eyes widen, a faint tremor running up her spine at his words.

 _How... How did he know about that?_

On instinct, she glanced at her wrist, still seeing no signs or teeth marks before she looked up again. She watched the display, noting the way Doris giggled and slurred her speech a little bit, cheeks looking a little red. The silly girl was drunk and Jerry was there to take advantage of it. She knew she shouldn't because of his recent actions but she couldn't help but feel a ping of jealously. Jerry flirted with Doris heavily, twirling a lock of her blonde hair in his finger, one hand gripping her rear and whispering into her ear. The blonde liked it because she fell into his arms and began giggling at him.

Candice managed to avert her gaze and headed inside her house, making sure not to slam the door behind her. She pressed her back against the door, feeling her heart thumping wildly in her chest, almost ready to pop out in any minute. "Stop it! Stop feeling this way! You have a boyfriend, Candice! A sweet and considerate boyfriend! Who loves you with with all his heart and will do anything for you!" She slumped down into a sitting position, hands fisted in her long hair as her thoughts consumed.

She could only think about Jerry, he was everywhere she looked, on her mind constantly and plaguing her dreams. What was wrong with her? Adam was the best thing to ever happen to her, but...

 _But._

Candice opened her eyes again, one hand still in her hair as the other gripped the collar of her pink top in her hand, feeling suddenly hot and bothered.

 _But he's not Jerry._


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9 - A Nice Thing To Do_

* * *

Candice stirred somewhat, sweat beading around her hairline and on the back of her neck as she came to. She groggily pulled her tired body up to her a sitting position, the air feeling thick and heavy around her as she looked around. Her vision was blurry, eyes swimming with cloudiness. She felt drowsy and unresponsive. Coughing somewhat to clear her throat, Candice began feeling around on her bed for her iPhone and when she couldn't find it, she attempted to get up only for her legs to give out beneath her.

Catching herself from almost going face first into her bedside table, Candice muttered underneath her breath and tried getting to her feet again. This time she was able to balance her body, keeping herself upright as she found her phone on the white carpet. She picked up and tried scrolling through the list of unread messages but the phone light made her eyes water, so she tossed it onto her bunched up blankets and began looking for clothes to wear.

She managed to pull on a pair of pants that looked white and what she thought was a dark green baby tee with some sort of sandals or shoes, she couldn't remember. Through the haziness in her vision, she pulled her hair up into a loose bun and shoved her charger, phone and a few school books into her purse. "Whoa..." Candice moaned then, one hand coming up to rub at the sudden throbbing in her temple. Her vision became blurry again, eyes filled with the same cloudiness that blocked her vision.

"What...? Am... am I sick or...?" She said to herself as she tried to gather her bearings but only managed to trip over her own feet as she left her room. Candice didn't know if her dad heard her fall or not but pulled herself up to her knees and reached blindly for the white stair banister to balance herself. She got back to her feet, her body shaking lightly. What was going on with her this morning? Was she sick Or was this another one of Jerry's tricks? Candice shook her head, blinking her eyes repeatedly to get her normal vision back.

She somehow made it down the stairs without falling but when she tried reaching for the front door to leave, a loud noise sounded behind her. It caught her off guard and, probably from the new hot waves that were ringing in her chest and forehead, Candice yelped weakly and fell to the floor below her. She gasped out when she fell awkwardly, her ankle twisting in a motion to try and catch herself. "- _andi_ -!" Voices were going off around her but all she could focus on was how hot her body felt and the pain coarsing through her ankle.

" - _andice? - ca - you hea_ -?" More voices and it was causing her head to pound this time and she winced. Placing her hand against her temple, Candice attempted to move around but felt hands on her shoulders to keep her still. "What? W - what's going on? Dad - huh?" Her voice sounded broken, coming out in small parts and pants. She could make out the blurry picture of Joe kneeling before her and what looked like mild concern on his face. From what she could tell anyway, everything looked watery.

" - _andice? - can you - tand_ -?" The words continued to break off and Candice groaned when colder hands found her ankle, possibly examining the damage. She wasn't sure who the other hands belong to because the intense pounding in her skull was taking all of her concentration at the moment. " - _has she - sick all - ay_?" More distortion but she knew it wasn't her dad's voice this time.

From what she could make out, Joe was looking away from her and was speaking to... someone beside him. Candice couldn't tell who it was as her vision began to fade even more than before. Who was next to her dad? What was wrong with her?

" - _has a fever, no dou_ -" One of the cooler hands was pressed against her forehead and it felt incredibly good compared to how hot her body was. She let out a soft groan when it was removed, leaving her feeling like her body was on fire. " - _let me take her up - we ne - to get her to_ \- "

That was all Candice could register before everything blacked out around her.

The next time Candice regained consciousness, the first thing she noticed was how much better she felt. The intense pain was gone but there was still a minor throbbing left in her temples but it was nothing like before. The other thing she noticed was how cool her forehead felt. Instead of the burning hot feeling her body had, it felt as if there was something cold pressed against her forehead. She still felt slightly groggy but managed to push her body up into a sitting position, looking around the dimly lit bedroom with tired eyes.

It was her bedroom, she assumed but it was too dark for her to notice anything else. Rubbing her eyes with one of her palms, Candice groaned softly when her aching body protested to the movement of her sitting up all the way. She looked downwards and noticed she was still wearing the green shirt she had from before but had no pants on. The second thing she noticed was how cool it was in her room, and she looked around to see the ceiling fan gently spinning and one of her windows was open.

That was a little unsettling. Candice cautiously looked around as much as she could, vision still a little foggy but much clearer this time. She wondered what happened and how long she had been out. Was it just a couple of hours? Or was it longer? A few days? Pressing a hot hand to forehead, Candice just sighed tiredly at thinking. Her head was throbbing a little but it was nothing like before.

She looked towards the open window again and could see it was dark outside too. Nothing but the gentle rays of the moonlight shining through her parted curtains. Maybe she should just lay back down and get some more rest -

"Are you feeling better, kiddo?" Candice nearly jumped out of her bed then, and tumbled over her blankets as she gasped. She caught herself from falling over and quickly snapped her gaze around her darkened bedroom, until her eyes landed on the dark figure standing at the edge of her bed.

Her mouth suddenly went dry when she noticed it was Jerry that was here.

Jerry was here. Jerry was **_HERE_**.

In her house.

 _In her room!_

Candice didn't know what to say and out of instinct and the fear that was welling in her chest, she quickly fished around and found her diamond cross necklace. Jerry only snorted in response when she shakily held up the stirling silver and diamond necklace in front of her little body, no doubt terrified of him. Did she honestly think that stupid little trinket would protect her? Her nightmares of have him had a factor on her but it was cute to see her try.

"Will you put that thing down, Candice? I'm not here to hurt you." Candice continued to hold up the necklace, bottom lip trembling softly as she fought back at the hot tears that were stinging her eyes. This couldn't be happening! Jerry is in my house! He finally got in and he's going to take what he wants!

As if reading her mind, Jerry tucked both hands into the pockets of dark denim jeans, lip tipping into an amused smirk but his expression was unusually calming. "I told you I'm not going to hurt you, so you can stop looking at me with those little puppy eyes. Will you please put that cross down?"

Although he was much stronger than her and could easily snatch the cross away, Jerry didn't want to frighten her more than he already had so he just stood impassively at the end of her overly fluffed bed. Candice managed to calm herself down but waited a few more minutes to see if he would try anything. When Jerry continued to stand there with his hands in his pockets, she shakily lowered the necklace but didn't dare let go of it. She wasn't going to risk her safety now that he had gotten into her home.

Candice stared into his eyes, trembling softly. "How -" She was broken off into light coughs, no doubt from trying to work her vocal cords and from going a long time without anything to drink. "How did you get in here, Jerry? I never let you in..." She trailed off and coughed again, before realizing that something was being pressed against her mouth.

She opened her eyes and realized that Jerry was handing her a clear glass of water and was trying to help her drink it. Cautiously she took a few small sips of it and sighed, the cold liquid cooling the burn her throat had from the cough. When he pulled the cup away, she half expected him to try and attack her but he just stood there again. Jerry was smirking still but it was nothing compared to how he had been staring at her all those other times.

 _Those other times_...

Candice quickly looked down at her wrist, feeling along the skin and was relieved when there was still no sign of bite marks. That nightmare had still haunted her, even after a month or so, it still made her scared. She cautiously looked up into Jerry's dark eyes, her pulse still racing beneath her skin as she gently ran her finger tips over her wrist. Thank god it still wasn't there...

"Why... why are you here and w - why are you helping me?" She spoke with nervousness in her voice, still clutching the cross in her other hand in case he was going to attack. Jerry continued to smirk and gently rubbed the visible skin on his chest, the dark button up he was wearing opened a little bit at the top. She found herself staring at the peak of the pale but sleek skin but quickly averted her gaze when he noticed her stare.

"Well little Candice, what better way to make myself more comfortable with your family than to help you?" He said smoothly, looking down at her with a strange expression, looking somewhat predatory but with no maliciousness behind it.

Candice didn't look convinced and looked down at her self. Realizing that her panties and her lower belly were exposed, she quickly tugged the thick blankets back up around herself before her cheeks burned a little when he chuckled lightly. "No need to be so shy kiddo, I've already been invited in by your father when he noticed that you collapsed."

Collapsed? Candice's eyes widened and she gripped the blankets tighter. "What are you talking about, Jerry? Did I - I collapsed?" He looked down at her with a smug expression before he lifted one boot and pressed it against the end of her bed, before leaning forward with one hand on his jean clad knee.

"You were sick. Your father didn't know what was wrong with you and when you fell down by the bottom of the stairs, I was out working on the truck when he called me in." She listened carefully, wracking her brain at this information. She couldn't remember any of this.

Jerry continued, rubbing one of his thick eyebrows with a thumb. "He let me come inside and when I checked you, you were running a high fever and were barely responsive to us trying to speak to you. You lost consciousness before I could get you upstairs and this is the first time you've been awake in almost two days."

His words struck her hard. _Two days!?_ Candice could've passed out there but the anxiety coursing through her body at the moment was enough to keep her wide awake. She nervously gripped the blankets below her, eyes dropping to stare at the foot of the bed instead of at the handsome man.

None of this seemed to make any sense. Jerry helped her? Jerry, her perverted, creepy and flirty neighbor, had helped her? What was going on here? Candice thought for a moment that this was some sort of fever-induced dream and that she was so far gone to the point of imagining Jerry in her bedroom and talking to her as if he was a normal human being.

The word human hung around in her mind now. Candice raised her eyes again. "I... I don't know what to say, other than... I guess, thank you? - " She paused and he found the contemplative look on her face very adorable. Candice was indeed a very attractive young girl, with her bow shaped lips and big, almond shaped eyes. Such a cute little thing really and he couldn't wait for the oppurtunity to finally have her.

Jerry breathed in through his nostrils lightly, having to control himself.

 _Not now but soon._

"I - I don't feel safe saying this to you but... I really appreciate that you helped me." Her hands shook lightly, still feeling somewhat frightened of this man. Jerry chuckled lightly, letting his pink tongue run over his upper lip in a sexual manner, pleased when her eyes caught the action once again. He watched her pull the blankets tighter around her body and he held in the scoff that wanted to come out. He wasn't stupid enough to try and take advantage of her now, not when he worked hard to gain her father's trust.

So instead he took a seat down at the end of her bed, not missing when she tensed up from the close proximity of them. "It's the least I could do, after you've done such a good job keeping a secret." Candice's eyes widened at his words and flinched when his cold hand gently cupped her reddened cheek.

The action was tender, almost enough to make her drop her guard but she held on. His fingers were icily cold as they ran over her soft skin, caressing her face. His hand moved downwards so the pad of his thumb could trace the shape of her lips, and she had a sudden urge within her to kiss the digit. Jerry was almost lost in the feel of smooth skin but realized he let himself stay too long.

He pulled away and stood up again, already near the open window when Candice realized he had stopped touching her. "Until next time, Candi. Get some rest and try not to have any more nightmares, huh?" Smirking lightly, Jerry was out of the window instantly and she blinked at his ability to practically fly out of the window.

Candice recovered enough and laid back down, burying herself in the blankets. As the need to sleep crept over her, she let one hand trace her lips in the same way that Jerry had, wondering if this man was having a change of heart or was just biding his time.


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10 - Eating Out_

* * *

Jerry could barely handle his desire after he had slipped out of Candice's bedroom, growling in frustration when his temples throbbed and his gums ached from being so close to her beautiful body and having to hold himself back. He knew he couldn't wait any longer because he simply wanted to give her all the pleasure he had and that she would enjoy every single minute of it.

Frustrated beyond belief and now incredibly aroused, Jerry stalked the darkened streets of the town until he came closer to the house he was looking for. It was a little painful to walk on a limp, his erection pressing into him and increasing the pressure in his lower belly but it would be taken care. Growling lowly, eyes fading into blackness he reached the dimply lit porch and knocked harshly on the wooden white door.

He couldn't help but grin when the bright, bubbly blonde named Doris answered the door as he expected and did she look downright appetizing. Little jean shorts and a just as small halter top that showed off her magnificent curves sent avidity-filled chills up his spine and down to his groin. Doris greeted him flirtily, twirling a lock of her blonde hair in index as she batted her eyes. "What can I do for you, Jerry?"

Jerry smirked mischievously back in response, raising one hand to caress her cheek and down to her smooth, fresh neck. It made his fingers twitch lightly and he couldn't hold back his lust to finally bite into the perfect skin. "I was thinking you could do something for me, doll. Why don't you invite me in and we can have some fun together?" His proposal seemed to flow with her and she bit down on her glossed lip before stepping aside.

He couldn't help but feel satisfied when he was let inside and once the blonde close the door behind her, Jerry seized her by her arms and pushed her back against the door roughly, ignoring her startled shout of pain.

"Hey, don't be so rough - _Jerry_!" Doris exclaimed when she finally got a good look at his face, which was paler than usual and twisted into something more demonic. His eyes glowed black as he snarled, exposing his sharp fangs.

He gripped her arms tighter before fisting one hand into her blonde hair and pulled it, exposing her neck. Doris shrieked at the pain and tried to fight him off but he was too strong, his nails digging into her skin and piercing the flesg. "Jerry, please! Please don't do this, I - " Her words cut off when he lunged forward and sank his fangs deep into her neck.

The pain from it caused her to scream out in pain, tears falling from her eyes. Jerry moaned loudly, so absorbed in the taste of fresh blood that he didn't notice Doris gasp a couple of times before she fell limp against the door. His claws were still digging into her skin, causing blood to run down them as he continued to drink from her.

When he felt he was filled, Jerry pulled back with a loud gasp, blood smeared around his mouth and the rest of it running down his jaw in streams. Doris lay lifeless against the door, her eyes clouded over and her mouth parted somewhat. Her skin had faded from the loss of blood and he growled lightly when he realized that he killed her in the process.

Granted that wasn't what he was trying to do because he would have saved the little trollop for later, he felt better after getting his fill. Her blood wasn't as pure as he thought it was but it would have to do for now. He dropped her body to the ground then, uncaringly stepping over her before he exited the house and strolled back towards his. Jerry thought about bringing her home to snack on later but she was already dead and she didn't taste that good to be begin with.

Jerry didn't know what he wanted anymore. He knew he wanted to feed off the sweet, innocent blood that Candice had but at the same time - dare he think it - he was starting to feel enamored her and that was fucking with his head more than it was supposed to. He was undead, he wasn't living, he was made to kill and feed, not suddenly develop feelings for a teenage girl who probably hated his guts. Of course it was because she was attractive to him, he liked a natural type of girl, but something about her personality also turned him on.

Still, maybe he could work something out of this whole thing. Now that he had gotten his fill on blood, it would hold him off a little more and he would able to persuade Candice into giving him what he wanted. Although he forced it out of Evelyn, he didn't want to do it to Candice because he knew he could make her crumble and beg at his feet.

Jerry smiled to himself once he was inside the dark confines of his house, grabbing a dirty cloth and wiping away the blood from his mouth. Soon, he thought to himself, soon she will be mine.


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11: Watching_

* * *

Candice was allowed to stay home for the next week because of her passing out and she basically spent the majority of it sleeping in bed, drinking lots of water and eating whatever food her father decided to bring up tp her. School was finally over and she honestly didn't care about going to prom or any of that stupid crap. She hadn't been talking to Adam either and she felt good because he was always so clingy and wanting her to spend the night at his house.

The feeling of confusion in the pit of her stomach had settled and never left after the night Jerry came into her room. Her heart thumped quickly at the thought of the attractive man, how his dark eyes stared into hers and made her knees weak.

She wanted to scream into her pillow then because the entire week he had been plaguing her dreams and nightmares, and Jerry hadn't even been around since then. Not that she knew of it anyway but she could have sworn she heard Jerry and her father outside in the garage once, chatting loudly and probably cooking up something on the grill. He hadn't been in the house from what she could recall but at any time during her recuperation, he may have snuck in at night. Candice sighed and fisted her hands into her hair, wondering why this was happening to her and wondering why she wasn't as bothered by Jerry anymore.

He was a fucking creep for starters and she still wasn't believing of him when he said he had nothing to do with Angelina and Evelyn going missing. The police couldn't be bothered because it was went down as another teenage running away. Candice still had that sneaking suspicion he had done something to the both of them but for some sick, demented and insane reason, she found herself wanting to be closer to him. She wanted to see him more and more, talk to him and have him be sweet to her like he was the night he came into her room after she collapsed. Sadly she knew she wanted something that was never going to happen.

Snorting somewhat as she got out of bed to look for something to wear, Candice knew that wasn't in his nature. Jerry was a ruthless, mean person from what she had experienced and he did nothing but sleep around and hit on underage kids. He could never show an ounce of decency towards her, regardless of how nice he was to her in her room. God! If Joe knew that happened... she didn't want to think about it. She threw both hands into her long hair then, wondering why her mind was acting this way and also wondering why she suddenly felt like she needed him, even after everything that he's done and even after every person person he probably hurt, she still felt like she needed him.

After pulling one a white knitted sweater and some faded blue skinny jeans, Candice thought about what she was going to do today. She wasn't panning on visiting Adam that's for sure and her father Joe was busy working on a few houses somewhere down the road so she had the day to herself basically. Once again her mind immediately went to Jerry, wondering what the pale creep was doing and how he was doing it. Was he still cleaning up his yard? Was he outside working in his truck? Was he fixing up parts of his lawn? Candice let curiosity get the best of her naive mind and she trotted over towards her open bedroom window, the curtains having been pulled back.

Candice peered out of the window shyly, trying to peek into Jerry's backyard without seeming so noisy or stupid. As she did, she felt her mouth get dry as she spotted Jerry working in the shady parts of his large back yard, nothing in sight besides a large tree and some tools and pieces of wood. She honestly didn't care what he was working on because her eyes nearly popped out of her heard once Jerry stood up from hammering something, revealing a black button up that was open with his flawless ivory skin on display. Nearly fainting from how hot her face had become, Candice continued to stare at him.

Jerry looked amazing, his lean and taught muscles flexing under the loose shirt and hair looking loose and out of place. Oh my god. Something about that look was driving Candice's inexperienced body out of control and her hormones were definitely messing with her big time. Now she knew she couldn't fight her attraction to him, Jerry was so damn appeasing and anything he did got her blood pumping faster that a water hose. He continued to work at something in his yard as she continued to unashamedly watch him, palms feeling a little sweaty as she clutched the front of her sweater.

Just then, Jerry quickly stood and snapped his gaze towards her bedroom window. Candice let out a little involuntary squeak when his cold, dark eyes spotted her and she hastily ducked from her window and almost fell to the ground.

Her heart was thumping wildly inside her chest and her face felt like it was on fire and all he did was look at her. After waiting a few minutes so she could regain her composure, Candice thought about just forgetting it but her mind didn't agree as she slowly peeked out again. When Jerry caught her wide eyes for a second time and she didn't move away, he smirked lowly and winked suggestively at her.

Candice didn't know what do do, she was embarrassed because she was caught in the act of being a pervert but Jerry's crooning grin couldn't stop her from hiding this time. When Jerry turned to face her with the same expression, he lifted a dirt covered hand and waved up at her nonchalantly. "What the heck?" She whispered to herself but before she could so something she would probably regret for the rest of her life, Candice closed her window and yanked the curtains shut so he couldn't see her anymore.

"God, what is wrong with me?" Candice didn't know but she had a feeling that this strange thing going on between her and Jerry was only going to continue and turn into something she wouldn't be able to turn her back on.

She secretly hoped it would.


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12: Evelyn_

* * *

Jerry made his way downstairs into the basement of his already broken down looking home, wondering what his plans were for tonight. Was he going to find some attractive little woman to feed on to get his fill or was he going to hold off again? He grunted as he felt his gums thrum with the feeling of need to feed on blood, knowing he just couldn't attack Candice like he had previously wanted because he knew he had some sort of strange attraction towards the teenager. Her freckles and pretty ocean coloured eyes kept popping into his mind, along with the image of her sitting on her bed in a flushed mess, hair all messy and her breathing labored and shallow.

Jerry somehow managed to avert his attention to the corner of his broken down basement then, sniffing slightly to get a scent of whom it was. Of course he knew who it was, given he was the one who took her life and most of her blood.

Evelyn Lee sat in a corner of his darkened and moist basement, looking even more paler than usual with her slender arms drawn around her knees and the bottom of her feet covered in dirt. Aside from that, the goth didn't look too worse for wear and Jerry was thrilled that she still looked fresh and unbroken, like he never even had the chance to sink his fangs into her flesh.

Evelyn looked up as she spotted Jerry, and despite the insane throbbing in her gums telling her that she needed to feed or she was going to die, she backed away from his intimidating form once he began taking steps toward. Jerry found amusement in this charade the two had been engaging in ever since she had been turned. "I know you're hungry Evie and there's no reason for you to be scared of me. I'm not going to hurt you." She hissed at him in return, showing signs of not having fully given into the carnal throws of his control.

Jerry knew this and he liked it. He liked that she was stronger than the rest and even though it turned him on a little bit, he wasn't going to force sex on her or do anything remotely sexual to her. Evelyn was young and had plenty of time to go out at night and find out how good it felt to finally feed on someone. He quickly dug into the back pocket of the dark blue denim jeans he was wearing to produce a vial of something and it quickly caught Evelyn's darkened eyes.

Jerry smirked and held it up for her to see. "Know what this is, sweetheart?" When he noticed her eyes watching the vial with curiosity, he continued on, "I think you do and I know you want it. While you were down here doing god knows what, I went out to the local blood bank and with a little persuasion from the cute desk clerk, I managed to get this blood for you. This fresh blood because I was thinking of _you_." He noticed Evelyn's pupils dilate and even though he was still standing a few feet from him, he could smell the thirst forming inside of her and if she had been alive, he would have heard her heart pumping.

Evelyn could smell the blood and despite her urges to stay put, she couldn't help but crawl towards the handsome man on her knees slowly, still wearing a black corset dress that looked dirty and nothing else. Her long dyed black hair was slightly mussed and whatever makeup she had on the night she was attacked had smudged and made her look much dirty than she actually did. Jerry grinned when she came closer to him like a little pet, pleased that she was finally growing interest in what he wanted to give her.

Jerry did care for the ones he turned and decided to keep with him, despite his horrible and murderous actions. He had grown a liking to Evelyn for some time before he decided to take her life, mostly because he knew she was hurting from being an outcast and having her best friend turn on her in a way. Granted he liked Candice more than he let on and was pleased with the way things turned out between them, he liked Evelyn too and was willing to help her come out of this broken shell and embrace the reality. She was a vampire and nothing could be done about it.

Evelyn stopped and glared up into his eyes, "I don't trust you. How do I know that's not Candice's blood? You would want me to drink the blood of my best friend, wouldn't you? You _sick demented asshole_." Jerry only ticked in response to her words and tossed the vial of blood a few times in his hands, not missing her eyes watching it go back and fourth. The hunger was evident in her eyes and although she would never admit it herself, Jerry knew her tongue and teeth were burning with the desire to sink into someone's veins and drain them dry.

"Ah, I never said this was _sweet little_ Candice's blood. If it makes you feel better, I haven't touched her at all." Jerry snorted at the surprised look in her eyes then, "That shocks you, doesn't it? Well it's the truth, I haven't hurt her yet because I have no desire to. In fact, I was thinking of sparing her life if she would be willing to give her body to me." Evelyn's anger returned and she hissed at him, curling back and going into defense mode. So she still had some feeling in her huh? That was very amusing considering what she was going to be for the rest of her life.

"Why should I believe you, Jerry? You killed Angie and you fucked my life over. What makes you think I'll believe that you wouldn't hurt her? Candi is a good person and was a good friend of mine and no matter what happened between us, I'll stop you if you even tried to hurt her!" Evelyn had an expression of full on fury and Jerry was thrilled by this. Like the little girl had a chance of ever getting on his level and harming him but still, he had to applaud the goth's courage for even threatening him like that. He noticed that fire inside of her when she valiantly tried to fight him off and was pleased it stayed with her.

Jerry held the vial up again, just imaging what the blood tasted like. Fresh, cold and probably like an orgasm in your mouth. He liked blood from living victims a whole lot better but he had his fair share of blood like this and it wasn't too bad. He glared down at her, "You don't have to worry, Evie. I'm not going to hurt your precious friend. Why do you think I came down here? To tell you how I'm going to suck her blood dry? No, I came down here to see if you were willing to drink this because we both know you need it."

When he opened the cap and the smell filled her nostrils, Evelyn bit down hard on her bottom lip as she tried to fight the rising hunger he had warned her about. It was true, Evelyn was starving since being locked down here and hadn't had anything to hold her off. She found it harder and harder to maintain herself and actually contemplated escaping and finding some random civilian to feed off of but she held herself back. She would not attack an innocent person. Someone more deserving, like Monica, would have been perfect but Jerry had already turned the skank so it was pointless.

Evelyn scoffed as he waved the vial around but when he actually leaned closer to hand it to her, she found herself leaning forward.

Before her dirty fingers could grab it however, Jerry quickly pulled away with a look of amusement in his coal coloured eyes. Evelyn couldn't hide the little snarl that came from him acting like this was a game but he spoke before she could, "That's not how we do it around here, sweetheart. You want something from me? You say please."

There was a million things she would rather say to this asshole but because of the insatiable feeling building her veins at the mere sight of the blood, Evelyn gave into his demands and looked up at him with her doe eyes, trying to look as innocent as possible.

"May I please have the blood?" She knew he liked them like that and hoped it worked. It seemed to do so because Jerry smiled down at her like a genuine human being for once and finally handed her the vial. Evelyn all but ripped it from his fingers before downing the entire thing in one go. It was a decent sized vial, nothing too large or too small, but the taste of the blood left her tongue curling in pleasure from finally having something to eat.

Jerry grinned in satisfaction as he watched her greedily suck down the red liquid, some of it trailing from her lips and onto her pale chin and neck. When she finished the entire thing, Evelyn glanced up at her captor and even though the blood was dripping from her pale lips, she snarled at him regardless and tossed the empty vial back at him. His natural reflexes made it easy for him to catch it with ease. Ignoring her livid glare, Jerry came closer to her before biting the palm of his hand, hard enough to draw blood. Evelyn sensed it and when he extended his hand to her, she instantly latched onto his arm and began sucking whatever was coming out of the small wound.

"I knew you couldn't resist, you're just as hungry as I am." When Evelyn pulled away from his hand and scooted backwards with an angry glare, Jerry chuckled. He licked the cut on his palm himself before finally looking her over, unimpressed at how she turned out. "You should really take my advice and go get cleaned up. You won't be going out into the sunlight obviously but a shower will definitely make you feel better."

When the pale girl just continued to stare at him in hatred, Jerry just shrugged before heading towards the door.

"Suit yourself but I'm telling you, hot water on your skin feels a lot better when you're dead." As the attractive man left her alone in the darkness once more, Evelyn shuddered to herself at the thought of finally having blood. She didn't know if she could ever feed off of a human, let alone someone she knew, but there was other blood sources she could probably use too.

Evelyn crawled back into her dark corner then and curled up into a little ball, probably going to remain there as long as she could. Even though the feeling of sinking her fangs into someone's neck clouded her mind, she was not going to do it to Candice. She just couldn't.


End file.
